The other delinquent
by Sparklertc1
Summary: What happens when a brain, loner, athlete, princess criminal and school delinquent have Saturday detention. They certainly won't be writing their papers. Why did she turn up to this detention but not others? What is her home life like and what did she do to get this detention? Has darker themes than the movie. John/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't own the breakfast club only my OC. Enjoy.**

I walked through the doors of this depressing school. I needed to get away for the day and knew I was due a Saturday detention. As I got closer to the library where I knew from experience it was held I heard voices.

"Boyfriend girlfriend?" I heard someone ask in a questioning tone.

"Steady dates?" Same voice.

"Loo-vers?"

"C'mon sporto level with me. You slip her the hot … beef ... injection?" The voice taunted again.

"GO TO HELL!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Two voice yelled as I got a few feet away.

"Hey!" Vernon shouted standing outside his office. "What's going on-" he cut off when he saw me before smiling viciously.

"Miss Smith. Finally turned up I see," he said mockingly before gesturing to the library. "In, we are doing something different today," he said. I just rolled my eyes and walked in. Everyone seemed to have been waiting wondering why he stopped yelling. All of their eyes widened at me. I just smirked and went to the front table.

"You are to write an essay on who you are? You have got until four o'clock enjoy the seven hours. I suggest you use it wisely and no funny business," he said before leaving. I just rolled my eyes and sat down putting my bag on the table before picking up the pencil.

"Who am I?" I spoke aloud pretending to think. "I am Jessica Smith. I am in Saturday detention being stared at by Claire Standish, Andrew Clark, Brain Johnson, John Bender and Allison Reynolds as they are all probably surprised I am here and know their name. Now if they could kindly stop staring and mind their own fucking business that would be great," I wrote speaking aloud turning to look at them at the end with a raised eyebrow. They all looked away. So I got up and threw the paper in the bin before sitting and leaning back in my chair. They didn't say anything for a while. I sat in the seat closest to the bannister so I could observe without being too obvious. I put my feet up on the middle chair to get comfortable and hopefully sleep in the silence. This lasted five minutes before Bender carried in his conversation with the princess and jock.

"So you guys never answered my question," he stated smirking.

"Shut up! Nothing is between us. And why don't you just stay quiet there are five other people in the room apart from you," Andrew snarled.

"Wow, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a…a wrestler." Bender replied dryly as he rested his elbows on his thighs and stared at the jock patronizingly.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" The jock snapped back angrily and he turned away from Bender dismissively.

"Really." The princess agreed with a snicker and she looked down at the table.

Bender glanced up at the princess.

"You know, Bender, you don't even count." The jock stated cruelly with a sneer, "You know if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team," Bender commented, causing the two popular teens to look at each other and laugh loudly.

"Maybe the prep club too. Student Council." The criminal continued with a smirk, as the princess and jock continued to stare at him derisively.

The jock shook his head with a sneer, "Nah, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt." Bender drawled sarcastically with a mockingly hurt expression on his face.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" The princess asked haughtily as she looked at Bender and giving me a quick glance she thought I didn't see with a scornful expression.

"This should be stunning," Bender muttered while I rolled my eyes.

"It's because you're afraid. Both of you." The princess stated matter-of-factly and she looked at Bender then me before looking away again.

"Oh God, you richies are so smart." Bender agreed, the sarcasm heavy in his voice, "That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward." The redhead continued, looking at Bender with a small, almost pitying smile on her lips.

"I'm in the Math Club." I heard Brain say softly.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you." The princess stated her observation with obvious satisfaction, "You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it."

"Nah I don't dump over it I set it on fire," I smirked at her sitting up starting to be entertained by these five. Yes, five. Allison was entertaining as I saw her little reactions and I could tell she was holding in a laugh.

Bender snorted while Claire, Andrew and Brian looked worried at my statement.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" Bender asked dryly, quirking a brow at the redhead taking the attention away from me.

"Well, you wouldn't know." The princess retorted matter-of-factly, "You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey," The jock barked, finally speaking up again as he glared at Bender, "Let's watch the mouth, huh?"

"Of all the days to come to detention. I get the most amusing," I mumble to myself. Decided to watch Bender, the princess, and the jock idly.

"I'm in the Physics Club too." Johnson suddenly spoke up again as he fiddled with his pen and watched the other three.

Bender pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the nerd's statement.

"Excuse me a sec." He said to the princess and he looked at the scrawny nerd along with the princess and the jock "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was that I'm in the Math Club, uh, the Latin Club," The nerd replied obliviously as he counted off the clubs on his fingers, "And the P-physic Club…Physics Club."

Bender smirked slightly and leaned forward, looking at the princess, "Hey, Cherry,"

The princess's lip curled slightly in annoyance and she turned to glower at the criminal.

"Do you belong to the Physics Club?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"That's an academic club." The redhead stated like it was obvious.

"So?" I questioned smirking at what will most likely come out of her mouth. "What difference does that make?"

The princess looked at me warily, "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah…" Bender remarked like he'd just found the answer to a particularly difficult question, "But to dorks like him, they are."

The redhead bit her lip and looked over at the fidgeting nerd.

"What do you guys do in your club?" Bender asked Johnson, not really sounding interested but wanting to prove a point.

The nerd looked up at the ceiling in thought, "In Physics, we-we, uh, talk about physics, uh, properties of physics."

"So, it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" Bender asked though the last part of the question was mostly directed at the princess.

The redhead sneered at Bender when he looked at her while Johnson answered the criminal's question, oblivious to the fact that it was rhetorical.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, I mean there are other children in my club." Johnson explained, "And, uh, a-at the end of the year we have, um, we have a b-big banquet at the, uh, at the, uh, Hilton."

Bender looked up at that and he gestured with one fist, "Ya load up. Ya party."

"Well, now, we get dressed up." Johnson clarified, looking at Bender like he was a particularly dumb child with one eyebrow raised, "I mean, uh, but we don't, uh, we don't get high."

"Only burners like you and her get high." The princess quipped with a smirk as she nodded towards me without looking away from Bender.

Bender gave her a look and the smirk slowly disappeared from her face as she realised what she said. Bender glanced away from the princess briefly, his eyes watching me as I stared at the redhead through half-lidded emerald eyes, my lips twisted into a smile not denying it.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird, 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. Then my cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. He started, like, eating really weird foods and, uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know kind of like Twilight Zone, kinda."

"Sounds like you." The princess snickered at Bender after the nerd paused to take a breath.

"Brain. Shut up please they aren't paying attention. Though I want some of your cousins weed," I muttered glancing at him.

Johnson's mouth dropped open for a second then he shut it with a quiet click, ducking his head in embarrassment. Bender smirked slightly at my words but he didn't look away from the redhead.

"You guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here." The jock suddenly snapped at the other four after he had looked out the door and into the principal's office, "I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" Bender remarked and he grunted almost provocatively, "Missin' a whole wrestling meet."

The athlete leaned towards Bender and narrowed his eyes angrily, "You wouldn't know anything about it, faggot."

"Watch what you are saying. It isn't nice to call people names," I barked smirking at the Jock when he jumped.

The jock glared at me briefly before looking away then looked back at a smirking Bender, "You've never competed in your whole life."

"Oh, I know! I feel all empty inside because of it." Bender exclaimed with mock sadness as he made himself look like he was going to cry, but then his voice returned to its mockingly sarcastic tone, "I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."

"Ah, you'd never miss it." The jock remarked offhandedly as he glanced away from Bender then back again with a smirk, "You don't have any goals."

Bender stared back at the jock with a sly smile, "Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you." The criminal stated with a wide grin as he pointed at the jock with each word then he waved his hand slightly, "I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

"You wear tights?" Brian asked with a smirk. Even the Brain is laughing at him. I felt my self smirk.

"No, I don't wear tights." The athlete barked harshly as he turned to glower at the nerd, "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." The nerd said insistently with a small grin


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter. I don't own anything other than my OC.**

I snorted a quiet laugh and a small half-smile tugged at her lips at the excited expression on Johnson's face at the idea of jocks wearing tights.

"Shut up!" The blonde jock snarled at the nerd.

I got bored out the corner of my eye I noticed Vernon slip out his office. I stood and walked to the door.

I looked down the hallway and saw no one. I leaned up and start playing with the door.

"There isn't suppose to be any monkey business," Brian states worried.

"Shut up and write your fucking paper," I snapped.

"C'mon Smith, don't screw around!" The jock called out in annoyance, but he didn't make any move to get up from his seat and stop me. I snorted at the irony in his statement.

"What're you gonna do?" The princess asked, sounding slightly anxious and slightly excited.

I didn't respond.

"Drop dead, I hope." The athlete growled angrily.

"Smith, tha-that's school property there." Johnson stuttered nervously in an attempt to get the criminal to stop whatever he was doing, "See now, it doesn't belong to us-"

"Kid, again, shut up." Bender sighed, "She doesn't care." I was shocked he didn't sound more excited at the prospect of trouble. I guessed that he was planning on doing this too look cool. And was annoyed I 'stole' his trick.

Johnson stayed quite. I walked away from the door spinning round as it shut smirking. The criminal smirked as I walked over to my seat.

"C'mon, fix it!" The jock demanded as I sat down and he glared at me then Bender "Make her fix the door!"

"Fuck off," I replied flippantly without looking at the blonde athlete.

"You really should fix that," Johnson commented weakly from behind me

"I should but I won't. I can as it is easy for a genius like me. Besides all I did was remove a screw," I said holding it up to show them before slipping it in my bra. They looked shocked and Bender smirked at me.

"Stole my trick," Bender quipped ignoring the others.

"Where do you think the person you stole it off learnt it. I have been doing that trick since freshman year. Just made sure I didn't do it every time or it would be suspicious and also did it during school," I replied before leaning back on my chair pretending to be sleeping.

"No, you're an asshole!" The jock retorted going back to what he said before I and Bender discussed.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door, Smith!"

"Shh! Everyone just shhh!" I insisted and I waved my hands slightly, "Listen, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing!"

"No!" The jock hollered in protest, "Fix the door!"

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Bender shushed him exasperatedly.

"Quit it!" I snarled when I heard Vernon whistling as he came down the hall. All of the teens became silent when they heard Vernon suddenly shouted.

"Goddammit!" The library door swung open and Vernon stomped inside, the door slamming shut behind him. "Why is that door closed?" He demanded harshly as he stopped in front of the two rows and he pointed at the door behind him with a furious expression then he stormed over to the jock's and princess's table to tower over them, "Why is that door closed?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Bender asked as he stared at his folded hands on the table, "We're not supposed to move, right?"

Vernon looked at the criminal narrowly as he continued to point at the door then he turned his attention to the princess.

"WHY?"

The redhead jumped in vague fright and she stared up at the principal with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing several times. "We were just sitting here like we were supposed to." She finally stated, her voice a higher-pitched than normal as she shrugged one shoulder in feigned confusion. I have to admit I was impressed at her lying skills.

Vernon lowered his arm and glared at her then he moved to stand beside the jock instead of in front of him. The principal looked around at the six teens, his hard gaze settling on the nerd and the basket-case sitting quietly at the back table. "Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender piped up without removing his gaze from his hands.

"It just closed, sir." The jock agreed slowly as he stared at the front of the library. Damn no people where gonna rat me out today.

"Who?!" Vernon demanded again and he glared at the dark-haired girl in the back.

The girl's mouth opened and she squeaked then she slammed her head on her table, the hood of her parka covering her head.

"She doesn't talk." I stated dryly, keeping my laid back position.

Vernon turned towards Bender and glared down at him, "Give me that screw."

"I don't have it," Bender replied with a small shrug being honest.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and force you to give me the door screw," he demanded looming over him.

"Getting it from him would be impossible, sir, since it's in my bra." I quipped with a smirk and a sidelong glance at a furious Rich.

Vernon whirled around to stare at the impassive brunette, "That's another detention for you next Saturday Smith. Stay out of this. Give me the screw, Bender."

Bender turned his surprised gaze away from the brunette and looked at the principal with an innocent expression.

"I don't have it." He stated again, trying not to smirk at the fact that he would have had the screws had he believed me, "Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."

Vernon snarled, "Give it to me, Bender."

"You could get in a lot of trouble if someone took that out of context. That isn't appropriate conduct is it sir?" I ask innocently, looking at the principal with a mockingly guileless expression, "Besides, why would anyone want to steal a screw? Also, I already told you where it was," I pondered aloud. "Just stop being an idiot and listen to me," I suggest.

Vernon's face turned beat red and the look he gave me was pure rage, "That's two more detentions, missy. You better watch yourself."

I smiled sarcastically watched him walk to the door. I watched as Vernon placed a folding metal chair in front of the door to hold it open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender pointed out helpfully with a small grin.

Vernon didn't acknowledge that the troublemaking teen had said anything as he stood outside of the library and let the door close. The folding chair went flying down the hall and the door slammed shut in Vernon's face.

"DAMMIT!" Vernon cursed loudly from outside the library, followed by what sounded him kicking the chair.

The five other teens suppressed their laughter, only letting small smirks or smiles become visible as Vernon stomped back into the library whereas I laughed outright getting a glare from Vernon and I pretended to zip my mouth shut. He regarded us teens for a moment then he looked back at the door with narrowed eyes. "Andrew Clark!" He barked and the jock looked up, "Get up here. Come on, front and center!" Vernon snapped his fingers impatiently, "Let's go!"

The jock, Andrew, gave a silent, exasperated huff and he stood from his seat heading towards Vernon like he was on death row.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" Bender asked as he pointed a finger at the jock, "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!"

I watched with the others as Vernon and Andrew moved the magazine rack in front of the library door, causing it to block the entrance.

Andrew tried to get back inside the library. His foot slipped and he nearly lost his ability to reproduce on the other door, making me stifle a laugh.

"That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire?" Bender questioned with barely suppressed amusement, "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Vernon, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, straightened with a slightly panicked look on his lined face.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he glared at Andrew, acting like it was his fault that the magazine rack blocked the doorway, "What are you doing with this?" The principal snapped his fingers and gestured for Andrew to move the rack back while he moved to stand in front of the other door, "Get this out here for God's sake."

"What's the matter with you?" Vernon shouted angrily, "Come on!"

"Well, you know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library," Johnson stated in an attempt to be helpful as he used his hands to point in the directions of the fire escapes.

"Show Dick some respect." I snapped at the nerd, and I saw Bender had opened his mouth to say something, looking back at Vernon, who was pushing Andrew back towards his chair.

"Go! Get back in your seat." Vernon commanded as he stood in front of Andrew's and the princess's table after the jock had sat back down then he focused his stern gaze on the blonde jock, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman."

Andrew just stared up at him blankly, but Vernon was looking over at Bender.

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender." The principal stated angrily, "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

Bender leaned back in his chair and muttered, "Eat my shorts."

Vernon's face turned red and he stormed over to the criminal's table with his hands on his hips, "What was that?"

Bender shifted slightly in his chair, "Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday." Vernon snapped as he pointed at Bender's face.

"Oh, I'm crushed." The criminal drawled boredly.

"You just bought one more."

"Well, I'm free Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar." Bender growled as he leaned forward and glared up at the principal.

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep going." Vernon snapped and he pointed at Bender with his index and pinky finger, "You want another one?"

Bender leaned back again and looked down, as Vernon started ranting when he didn't get an answer.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!"

I whirled around in my seat and glared furiously at Vernon's back, it was not okay to say that to anyone. I knew he said shit like this to me but to others was wrong. Bender crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, his gaze briefly leaving Vernon to look at me and no doubt saw how I am glowering at the principal's pack with an angered expression on my face.

"Are you through?" Vernon demanded as he continued to point at Bender, having noticed his inattention.

"No!" Bender replied with a rebellious sneer.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?!"

"That's another one, right now." Vernon shouted almost manically, "I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

Bender was silent a moment before he snapped sarcastically, "Yes!"

"You got it!" Vernon yelled, getting excited, "You got another one, right there. That's another one, pal."

Bender shifted in his seat again, not looking at Vernon or anyone else.

"Cut it out!" The princess said shrilly, her voice nearly cracking.

Bender looked at her and she mouthed 'Stop' but Vernon grabbed Bender's attention again.

"You through?" The principal demanded.

Bender glowered at him, "Not even close, bud."

"Good! You got one more right there."

Bender rolled his eyes, "You really think I give a shit?"

"Another." Vernon sneered, not knowing an angry storm was brewing inside me behind him, "You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender asked with a sneer, his dark eyes briefly catching my green ones.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and he asked Mr Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet," Johnson said, once again trying to be helpful unsuccessfully.

"Now it's eight." Vernon smugly before gesturing to Johnson briefly, "You stay out of it."

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." The nerd said, holding up seven fingers to prove his point.

"Shut up, peewee!"

I stood, turning around so I was facing Vernon's back. Staring at the back of the older man's head, I got a book from the closet shelf and threw it at Vernons head hitting it perfectly. Vernon spun around to glare at her while the other teens stared at her in surprise.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" I demanded lowly as I looked the principal right in the eyes, "You sound like a fucking idiot every time you open your fat mouth."

Vernon's eyes flashed with fury, "You better watch yourself, Jessica Smith! You already in here for over two months!"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" I asked sneering, "You're nothing but an asshole, that who gets his kicks from pushing around lording over people whenever he feels like it!"

"That's another two Saturdays, missy!" Vernon shouted as he stormed up to me glaring.

"Oh shit whatever shall I do!" I cried sarcastically, official sick and tired of Vernon's bullshit, "Just give me some more!"

"You got it, girlie!" Vernon hissed at me, "Come on, keep going, Smith. I can keep this up all day."

The brunette snorted, "You tell your wife that too? I bet she's disappointed often, or maybe she just goes to find someone else instead," I smirk knowing it to be true which he knows

"ENOUGH!," Vernon roared before slapping me. I heard the others gasp. My face was still turned from where he slapped me.

I clenched my jaw and glared murderously as Vernon stomped away from her, towards the library door. He turned and halted at me and Bender.

"For two months, I gotcha both." He sneered at them triumphantly, "I gotcha! And you for more Smith now sit down and shut up,"

"What can I say?" Bender snapped, "I'm thrilled."

"Might need to inform the wife so she can have her man over without being scared," I taunted as I glared at him ignoring my throbbing cheek.

Vernon roared, "Not another word about my wife!" Before continuing with a sneer, "I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

Bender looked off to the side and nodded his head sarcastically with his arms crossed over his chest while I just stared at Vernon with cold eyes.

"You might be better off." Vernon stated, "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."

Bender and I mouthed the last three words along with the obnoxious principal. Vernon glared at all of them then he turned and headed towards the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender and I screamed at the top of their lungs when the library door slammed shut behind Vernon


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I don't own anything other than my OC.**

"Don't worry about my face, not the first time. Probably won't be the last," I shrugged getting an ice pack out my bag when I noticed the others watching me.

"He has hit you before?" The princess questioned wearily looking at the door as if he might come back in and start hitting everyone again.

"Not just me. But when I realised he had hit someone else I acted out making sure that he only hit me," I replied laying on top of the table and leaning so my head was on my arms and ice pack was against my cheeck. Everyone was quiet and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Vernon yells waking me up. I don't move in case I don't have to move.

"Who needs the toilet?" he asks loudly. I immediately shoot my hand in the air and see Allison and Brian had done the same and also looked like they had been sleeping. I dropped my ice pack on my bag before following the others. In the toilet, I quickly pissed before redoing my hair and checking my cheek. It was red and I could tell a bruise was forming already. When I came out everyone was waiting.

Bender smirked before asking me, "That time of the month?"

"Yeah and I get cramps really bad," I replied before walking away leaving them shocked. When we went back into the Library Bender sat down behind me.

I watched everyone for a while.

Claire was daydreaming.

Brian got a boner probably from Clair.

Andrew was playing with some paper and when it got out of reach he played with the string in his hoodie.

Allison was cutting the circulation from her finger and then started to draw.

Bender was doing air guitar before lighting his shoe on fire.

I fiddled with my scarf before taking it off and I looked in the pockets of my trench coat and got a cigarette and lit it using the flame on his shoe. Bender smirked before doing the same.

We didn't say anything. I got up and took off my trench coat leaving me in some denim jeans and a tank top and a flannel with sleeves to my elbows with the ends tied at the waist I didn't keep up with the fashion. I noticed Bender staring me up and down when he met my eyes I winked at him making him look away. When I finished my cigarette I stubbed it out on the table and flicked it away. Bender had obviously had enough of being bored and walked to sit on the bannister and got a book off the shelf before ripping it up.

"That's real intelligent," Andrew remarked sarcastically at Bender with a scornful expression.

"You're right." Bender responded flatly, "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And…" He stopped ripping the book apart and it over to look at the title, "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Moliére." The princess and I corrected but I had a French accent at the same time making everyone stare at me and the Princess glare. I just shrugged going to sit on the bannister with Bender. The princess sniffed haughtily and turned back to batting her eyelashes at the criminal. I rolled my eyes.

"I love his work," Brian commented as he looked at the princess hopefully, only to duck behind the pillar he was leaning against when the criminal threw a couple of pages from the book at him.

Bender rolled his eyes and slammed it down and picking up card catalogue. He started jerking cards out at random and placing them back in the wrong place as he spoke.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself," Andy stated dryly and moved his leg off the lower rung of the rail.

"Do you think I'd speak for you?" Bender demanded as he looked at the jock disdainfully, "I don't even know your language."

Andrew stared at the criminal for a long moment then he turned around and faced the princess, leaning his back against the railing, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

"I don't know." The prom queen replied as she made a face then shrugged one shoulder, "My mom said I was. My dad told me to just blow her off."

Andrew made a show of looking back at Bender to make sure the criminal was listening to what he said, "There's a big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild. Are you going to go?"

I was amused at the whole thing how much he wanted Bender to shut up but also wanted him to listen to what he was saying. Bender glanced over at me, a brow quirked in slight amusement then he looked back at the two populars with a mildly interested expression as he continued to mix up the card catalogue.

"Yeah?" The princess questioned curiously then she sighed and shrugged again "I doubt it."

"How come?" Andy asked, not really interested in her reply, but he wanted to make Bender feel unwelcome and retort so he could hit him most likely.

'Cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my dad says it's okay. It's like this whole, big monster deal." The redhead explained matter-of-factly as she gestured prissily with one hand, "It's endless. It's a total drag." The princess flicked her hand and rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It's like, any minute, divorce."

I scoffed and lit my cigarette taking a drag before saying in mock sympathy, "Ooh, poor baby."

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked suddenly as he continued to mess up the cards, his gaze focused on the princess, who had turned to glare at me. Looks like someone stopped being scared finally. It is much more fun this way when they provided entertainment.

"What?" The prom queen questioned dumbly and she looked back at the criminal.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender clarified, gesturing slightly with one hand that was holding a couple of cards.

"They're both screwed." The princess said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between 'em." Bender once again clarified his question, trying not to smirk when he saw me pretending to be her behind her back. I was twirling my hair looking confused.

The prom queen looked at Bender almost shyly then down at the table, shrugging one shoulder slightly. "I don't know." She replied at last and she looked back up at him from under her lashes, "Probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me." It was nauseating to watch her flirt. I turned to Allison and pretend to hurl making her bite her lip from trying not to laugh.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I muttered drily when I heard the curse come out of the princess' mouth, "Such foul language coming from the princess."

The redhead sneered at me briefly before looking back at Bender, "It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" Allison suddenly burst out, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

I turned my head to look at her in the back and I snickered loudly, a smile playing at my lips as I put her cigarette to her lips and took a drag. Allison stared back at us and blew her bangs out of her eyes, a small, triumphant smile on her face.

"Shut up!" The princess snapped irritably at us, her dark eyes glaring at the girl in the back.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Andrew stated as he looked away from Allison in the back, no longer interested in playing nice with the princess. Oh does someone like Allison how interesting. I will definitely be keeping an eye on that.

"Yeah, if I didn't nobody else would." The princess retorted angrily, not liking the direction the conversation had turned.

"Oh you're breaking my heart," Andrew replied sarcastically as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Sporto?"

"What?" The jock demanded as he glared up at the criminal.

Bender tossed placed the card catalogue down, tossing the few he had in his hand over his shoulder and jumped from the desk.

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway." Bender deadpanned as he jumped over the railing so he was standing in front of the jock, "But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too."

I looked at them only vaguely interested in the conversation and took another drag from my new cigarette. I watched quietly as Bender walked away from Andy and the jock glared at his retreating back while Johnson looked at the two nervously and the princess watched the two boys with a small smirk. I removed her cigarette from my mouth, quirking a brow when Andy stalked after Bender and shoved his shoulder roughly.

"You know something, man?" The athlete demanded rhetorically as Bender turned to face him, "If we weren't in school, I'd waste you.".

"Can you hear this?" Bender asked in reply as he held his palm down with his fingers slightly curled, then he turned hand over so he was flipping Andrew off, "You want me to turn it up?" I snorted earning a wink from Bender and a glare from the Jock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. I don't own anything apart from OC.**

I looked at them and sighed when Brian came over and put a hand on each of their shoulders, knowing this wouldn't end well for Brian.

"Hey, fellas, I mean-" He started to say pacifyingly, only to have Bender and Andrew smack his hands away while they continued to glare at each other darkly.

The nerd gestured to himself to cover up the fact that they had slapped his hands away and he continued to try and calm the two other boys down. "I don't-I don't like my parents, either." The nerd said nervously, "I mean, I don't-"

Andrew cut Johnson off by shoving past him and my direction. I chuckled when the jock flinched when I jolted at him.

"I don't get along with them when their idea of parental compassion…" Johnson continued naively as he gestured with his hands, causing me to sigh in exasperation, "Is just, you know, wacko, you know."

Bender pointed at the nerd with a deadpan expression, "Dork."

"Yeah?" Johnson responded innocently and I shook my head looking to the ceiling asking for patience taking a drag from my cigarette.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender stated drily and he patted the nerd's arm a couple of times then pushed him down until he was sitting on the same table as me. I smiled slightly at him.

"That's the problem though," Johnson remarked, stupidly pulling Bender's attention back to him.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes." The criminal said as he turned to look at the nerd again, waving a hand at the scrawny kid's outfit, "But face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

I took a quick drag off my cigarette blowing the smoke out my nose as I looked between the three teenage boys with vague interest. Wondering how long they were going to argue for.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew suddenly demanded.

"I'm being honest asshole." Bender retorted as he turned to face the jock, his lips pursed in annoyance, "I'd expect you to know the difference."

The jock jerked his head in the nerd's direction, "Well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The jock retorted then he looked at the nerd, "What's your name?"

"You are fucking joking. That was the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard. You don't know his name either. It is Brain by the way," I butted in glaring at him. He just glared back while Bender smirked. Brian smiled at me.

"My condolences," Bender said with mock sympathy as he walked past Brian, heading towards the front of the library.

"What's your name?" The princess asked abruptly as Bender walked past hers and the jock's table, having remained silent till then.

The criminal paused and smirked down at her, "What's yours?"

The prom queen looked surprised and she swallowed thickly before responding, "Claire."

"Ka-lair?" Bender asked, stretching the name out.

"Claire." The redhead repeated as she glared up at him annoyed, "It's a family name."

"Oh. It's a fat girl's name." Bender stated.

"Oh thank you." Claire shot back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bender retorted even more sarcastically.

"I'm not fat." Claire insisted glaring at him.

Bender shrugged, "Not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density."

I hopped back onto the table, sitting on it cross-legged again. I was watching the criminal and the princess interestedly. Bender caught my eye over the princess's head and he smirked at me. I rolled her eyes in reply but was smiling slightly as it was the only form of amusement to watch him verbally spar with everyone.

"You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people," Bender began to explain as he returned his attention to the princess, "There are fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin, but then they became fat."

"So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside." The criminal continued, his dark eyes dancing with mischief as he stared down at the irate princess, "You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then-"

He paused and made an expanding motion with his hands and a ballooning noise to go along with it. "But her," he said pointing at me, "She will go back to that lovely figure she has after popping any kids she has out." Claire sneered at him and lifted her hand, flipping him off. I snorted at the prissy gesture and I hopped off the table I was sitting on, briefly catching Bender's attention as I walked past the nerd towards their table before he looked back at the princess.

"Oh," The criminal cooed in mock surprise, "Such obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl. "

"I'm not that pristine." Claire denied.

Bender placed his hands on the table in front of the prom queen and leaned towards her, "Are you a virgin?" The redhead glared at him but remained silent. I didn't like where this was going that wasn't his business and its something you don't ask a girl. "I bet you a million dollars that you are?" Bender continued unperturbed by her silence and unaware of the contemplative look I was giving him as he leaned slightly towards the princess, "Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire demanded as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

I walked towards them slipping in front of him. "Back off, Bender." I stated as I looked up at him with hard emerald eyes, "That ain't something you go around asking a girl. No matter how much of a stuck-up priss she is."

"Gee, thanks." The princess muttered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, but we ignored her.

The criminal stared at me in intently, his surprise obvious in his dark eyes, but he quickly masked the emotion and tried me instead.

"What about you Smith?" He asked with a sneer, "You got a lot of guys working on your engine." Ah, so he knew I worked at a mechanics shop.

"Fuck off."

"Have either of you kissed a boy on a boy the mouth?" Bender asked mockingly as he looked between us girls, the redhead looking embarrassed and angry while I stared at him challengingly.

"Have either of you been felt up?" He continued and he leered at them, now just hoping to get a reaction out off me standing toe-to-toe with me, "Over the bra, under the blouse, your shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Claire blinked a few times and swallowed thickly, her face bright red, "Do you want me to puke?"

The criminal smirked down at her suggestively then he looked at me. I smirked and tilted my head to the side as I silently dared him to continue. Bender licked his lips slightly and narrowed his eyes, silently accepting my challenge. "Over the panties, no bra," He continued lowly and his eyes flickered to both girls' chests briefly then he met my eyes again, "Blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school night?"

Claire had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face, blushing all the way from her neck to her ears as she looked between us. I observed the cocky expression on Bender's face and, even though I knew I was going to regret egging him on, my pride wouldn't let her back down from the silent dare I had given the criminal. Mustering up as much sensuality as I possessed which was a lot. I stepped in between his arms that were still leaning on Claire's table. Smug satisfaction coursed through me when I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my brazen move and I decided to see just how far I could push him.

"Oh please, Bender, it's not like you've ever been felt up." I cooed. As I put my hands on his chest, knowing what I said was a complete lie as I had heard people discussing it in the toilet and a friend of mine had told me about her night with him. "Shirt off, in the back seat, hot hands on the gear shift," I add looking down in his pants towards the end, obviously not talking about the car. "Hands in your hair trying to pull you closer," I say doing just that playing with the back of his neck, "While you leave a trail of marks down her chest." I step closer to him so we are flush against each other. "Both of your hands roaming all over her making her moan your name when you hit it just right. Bender," I moaned into his ear at the end. Throughout my rant, I feel him turn hard against me side. I ran my hands down his chest, my long nails dragging slightly until I reached the top of his jeans then I hooked a finger from each hand in his belt loops pulling him closer creating a friction that he definitely appreciated. Bender tensed and swallowed thickly as he looked down at me, his dark brown eyes wide in disbelief when I tugged him closer to me, my breasts pressed up against his chest. I tilted my head at him licking my lips slowly.

"Girl-" Bender started to growl as his hands came up to rest on my full hips, only for me to twist out of his arms and walk away from him as if nothing had happened swaying my hips and sitting on top of a desk leaning back on my elbows before winking at him.

Bender moved to follow me, but the jock suddenly stepped forward as I sat down and he blocked Bender's view of me.

"Leave them alone."

I quirked a brow as I watched Andrew stalk forward a few steps, his fists clenched angrily at his sides. I noticed the others watching. Bender stopped eyeing me in favour of sneering at the jock.

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah." Andy replied as he glared furiously at the criminal.

Bender looked at him darkly and he climbed over the princess's desk and a few chairs until he was standing in front of the blonde athlete, "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me." Andy replied tightly as he glared even harder at the criminal in front of him, "Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." How cringe was that? He sounded so stupid. I rolled my eyes.

Bender looked at him with amusement before tapping his cheek with the back of his hand. I made a surprised noise in the back of my throat and moved my feet off the table onto the floor when Andy grabbed Bender's arm and wrestled him to the floor, face down, with a wrestling move.

Bender struggled for a second before talking, "I don't want to into this, man."

Andy stood, shoving Bender's back as he did so, "Why not?"

"'Cause I'd kill you," Bender replied as he stood and flipped his hair out of his face, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he began walking backwards around the jock.

"It's real simple." He continued and he lifted his arms slightly in an all-encompassing gesture and continued walking backwards, towards the table I was sitting at with Allison, "I'd kill you and your fuckin' parents would sue me, and it'd be a real big mess."

The criminal shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and he stopped walking when he was standing near me, I looked at him curiously along with the quiet girl when he continued to talk.

"I don't care enough about you to bother."

Andy rolled his eyes derisively and he turned to sit back down in his seat, "Chickenshit."

I blinked and my brows rose in surprise when Bender pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open. I watched as Bender held it up for Andy, who had spun around at the sound of the blade being opened, to see. The jock tensed and his blue eyes flicked from Bender to I and Allison, concern flashing in his blue eyes before he looked at the criminal again. Bender held the blade up for a moment then he flipped it in his hand and jammed the point of the blade into the table beside me. I took a breath. Bender glanced at me with an unreadable expression on his face then looked at Andy when the jock began to speak again.

"Let's end this right now." Andy said once Bender had turned to face him again.

I stared at the switchblade for a moment then I pulled it out of the back of the chair, closing it quietly and sticking it in my front pocket. Allison who had started to reach for the knife huffed and looked at me with a pout, causing me to quirk a brow at her and a small smile to play at the corner of my mouth. The corner of Allison's mouth twitched upward in a vague smile and she nodded her head towards the criminal and the jock, just as Andrew started talking again.

"You don't talk to them. You don't look at them." Andy stated harshly as he glared at Bender, "You don't even think about them! You understand me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't feel you need to defend me, wouldn't be the first time I was stabbed and besides. I think I caused a bigger problem for him then he did either of us," I said breaking it up and glancing down at Bender's jeans where you could see a hard-on. The jock look amused while Bender smirked.

"Care to help me out, darling," he said to me winking.

"I don't think you would be able to handle me if I did," I replied winking right back.

Bender smirked before he shoved his hands in his pockets again and looked at the jock with a bored expression, "I'm trying to help them, although she doesn't need it," he said motioning to me. I just smirked in response.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Chapter five.

I snapped the lighter I had been playing with after we had all fallen silent, closed when the school's janitor, Carl walked in.

"Brian, how you doing?" Carl asked good-naturedly as he emptied the smaller can from the office into the large can and Briand ducked his head in embarrassment without answering.

"You're dad work here?" Bender asked dryly from in front of Brian, where he had taken my original seat.

The nerd made a face at him while Andy snickered.

"Oh, hey Jessica. Finally decided to turn up to one huh," Carl asked smirking at me leaning on his trolley. I laughed and got up ignoring there stairs.

"Ah, it's good to see you Carl," I said walking towards him and giving him a hug. When I pulled back he frowned at my face and sighed knowing why I did it.

"Hey, Carl, I wanted to let you know Ben and Jake will be round to fix your car tomorrow. Also, I can babysit for you tonight so you and the misses can go out for your date," I told him

Carl smiled at her in amusement, "Oh? What did those two do this time?" Knowing that I sent them for a reason. And that it was because they misbehaved.

"Had an argument in the shop and broke someone's car even more. They had to pay for the extra damage this is just a little justice as I was the one working on that car," I smirked. He chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carl commented with a chuckle as he shook his head, "Alright, I'll let Marie know."

"Uh, Carl?" Bender abruptly spoke up, cutting into the conversation we had been having.

The janitor sighed and turned his attention towards the criminal, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asked with an innocent smirk.

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?" The criminal questioned in a mockingly sincere tone.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked in sardonic bemusement.

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor," Bender clarified and he gestured towards Andy with his free hand, "Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" The janitor asked sarcastically as he leaned against the large trash can and looked at Andy with a quirked brow.

Bender pursed his lips to keep from grinning too widely as he looked at Andy, who looked ready to rip his head off.

"You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, you know?" Carl asked sarcastically as he lifted his hands up mockingly, "Maybe so. But following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple things." I bit the inside of my cheek and pretend to fiddle with something interesting on his trolley so they couldn't see my face. "I look through your letters. I look through your lockers." Carl continued with a smirk, which widened when he saw Bender look at him with slightly wide eyes, "I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

Carl smirked at the group of teens again before turning to push the large trash can out of the library, pausing briefly to give me a hug and glance at the huge clock on the wall then his wristwatch.

"By the way," He said smugly as he gestured towards the large clock hanging on the back wall, "That clock's twenty minutes fast."

I snickered, "I know I did it and made Vernon let us out early a few times." Carl raised an eyebrow at me before leaving.

"Shit." Andy muttered in exasperation.

"Bye, Carl!" I called out walking to the back table and sitting on it.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Chapter six.

We were all bored again by the time eleven-thirty rolled around. I was lounging on Bender's table after he dragged me over for conversation. He was playing with his pencil while I tied the scarf around his head.

Suddenly, Bender began whistling and I turned to watch him amused. I listened to him whistle for a few moments before I sighed and began whistling Mitch Miller's The Colonel Bogey March along with him. Brian soon joined in, then Andy, followed by Claire, and finally Allison.

And as if on cue, the library door slammed open and Vernon walked in, causing all but Bender to stop whistling. Instead, the criminal started whistling Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, much to the amusement of the other the rest of us.

Vernon looked at the troublemaker with an unamused expression then he spoke, "Alright girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andy questioned in confusion, looking at the principal with a slightly raised brow.

"Here."

"I think the cafeteria would be a much more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andy pointed out innocently and Vernon glared at him.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew."

"Uh, Dick?" Bender interrupted then feigned an apologetic tone when Vernon turned his glare on him, "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

Andy quickly piped in, "We're extremely thirsty, sir."

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration," Claire added sweetly.

"I've seen her dehydrate, sir." Andy commented with a nod and he shuddered slightly, "It's pretty gross." I snickered into my hand trying not to get Vernon's attention.

Claire pursed her lips but didn't say anything that might ruin the ruse. Bender held his hands up suddenly.

"Relax," The criminal said as he started to get to his feet, "Me and Jess her can get it."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Vernon exclaimed, causing Bender while he was still in the processes of standing, "Grab some wood there, bub. Bender grinned and slowly sat back down in his seat. Leaning over to get his scarf. "What do you think, I was born yesterday?" Vernon demanded and I shared a look with Bender that spoke volumes, but Vernon didn't see us, "You think I'm going to have you two roaming these halls?" Bender pursed his lips and nodded, as if he was agreeing with the older man's decision. "You." Vernon said as he pointed at the jock then he looked around, ignoring the way Andy was subtly pointing towards Claire, who had straightened slightly only to slump again when Vernon pointed to the girl in the back, "And you."

"Hey!" The principal barked at Allison when she kept her back to him and the others and didn't verbally acknowledge him, so he snapped his fingers, "What's her name? Wake her up! Hey!" He snapped his fingers loudly again and this time she whipped her head around to look at him, "On your feet, missy. Let's go! This is no rest home!" The girl gave him a dark look, but she grabbed her bag from the floor and got to her feet. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge." Vernon stated as he looked at the two teens, "Let's go."

Vernon left while Andy got to his feet with a silent sigh and he walked out of the library, the quiet girl shuffling after him.

* * *

Andy walked down the halls towards the teacher's lounge with the dark-haired girl following a few steps behind him. Sighing silently to himself, he looked over his shoulder at her as he continued to walk.

"So… what's your poison?" He asked.

When there was no response, he looked at her again and clarified his question as if he were talking to an idiot, "What do you drink?"

The girl just looked at him darkly and he turned back around, shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Okay. Forget I asked." He muttered.

"Vodka."

Her voice caught him off guard as much as her response and he turned to stare at her incredulous.

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" He demanded.

She lifted her arms slightly and walked past him as she answered, "Whenever."

Andy looked at her curiously, "A lot?"

"Tons." She drawled boredly.

Andy frowned slightly, "Is that why you're here today?"

When she just looked at him from the corner of her eye, he asked again.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She shot back, spinning around to face him and successfully stopping them both in the middle of the hallway.

"Um…" He stuttered and walked backwards until he could lean against the wall, "I'm here today because, uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride."

Andy watched as the girl stared him, her eyebrows rising slightly but she didn't comment so he continued.

"I get treated differently because, uh, coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man." He explained, "I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I got strength and speed, kinda like a race horse." He pushed himself off that wall slightly, "That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

The girl was nodding her head slightly, "Yeah? That's very interesting." She said, the sarcasm in her tone obvious to the athlete, "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Andy scoffed and pushed away from the wall fully, continuing down the hall, "Forget it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. Changed the POV as it is easier to write.**

 **BenderPOV:**

I stared with rapt attention at the enticing expanse of caramel-coloured skin of Jessica's bare calves and thighs, which were pressed up against the ugly statue behind the two rows of tables while she laid on the ground, her head legs in the air leaning in the statue. I watched as she arched her back slightly and shifted into a more comfortable position, my gaze zeroing in on the sliver of her skin that was exposed when her tank top which was the only thing she had on her top half scrunched up with her movements. She had taken her flannel off and left it on her table. He could just make out the beginnings of what looks like a tattoo on hip and he licked his suddenly dry lips at the thought. He knew she had them on her arms he could see them but there was something about the prospect of her having one on her hip that was much more arousing. Maybe it was because he didn't know if the tattoo went up or down but either way the thought was interesting. I tore my gaze away from the appealing sight that Jessica's sprawled out form presented him and he looked towards Claire, who was leaning against the statue beside the motorhead.

"Claire? Want to see a picture of a guy with elephantitis in the nuts?" Bender asked with a smirk then he glanced down at Jessica with a quirked brow, "How about you, Jess? It's pretty tasty."

Claire rolled her eyes heavenward, "No, thank you."

Bender looked over at Jess when the princess began inspecting her nails.

"Sure," she shrugged. So I turned it upside down and above her head and she laughed.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" The criminal continued undeterred by Claire's disinterest and amused by Jess'

"Awkwardly."

Bender smirked at the girl's muttered reply while Claire scowled at him.

"Would either of you consider dating a guy like this?" Bender asked and he smirked when Claire groaned in exasperation.

"Can't you just leave us alone?"

"I mean, if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, and had a cool car?" Bender continued then paused as a thought occurred to him, "Although, you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

Jess snorted lifting her arms to cover her face. Before stretching them above her, her tank top scrunching up again and revealing just a little more of her flat stomach and the tattoo on her hip that I still couldn't see how far up or down it went. Which looked like a flower to me, not something I expected the girl to have inked on her, she seemed tomboyish what with her being into cars. Claire sighed quietly and shifted so she was facing away from Brian and I. Instead facing towards Jess' sprawled out form on the ground.

"You want to know what I wish I was doing?" The redhead asked the open air idly as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Oh, watch what you say." I said as I nodded towards the nerd sitting on the railing next to me, "Brian here's a cherry."

"A cherry?" Brian asked in slight annoyance as he scowled faintly.

"I wish I was on a plane…" Claire continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "To France."

"Fuck that." Jess' muttered, "I'd rather go to Australia or Ireland or Italy. At least the men their have sexy accents and look just as sexy."

Claire giggled and nodded her head in agreement with the other girl's statement. I opened my mouth to make a comment, but the nerd caught my attention.

"I'm not a cherry," Brian muttered lowly, so only I could hear him.

I looked up at him in disbelief, "When have you ever gotten laid?"

"I've laid lots of times," Brian replied defensively as he glanced over at the girls, checking to see if they were paying attention to them, but thankfully they seemed to be deep in discussion.

"Name one," I demanded dryly as I focused on the nerd sitting beside me, no longer interested in Claire's and Jess' conversation.

"She lives in Canada." The nerd replied evasively as he shrugged with feigned nonchalance, "I met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

I scoffed and looked up at the nerd with a sardonic smirk, "Ever laid anyone around here?"

"Shh!" Briand hissed and nodded towards the two girls, who were still quietly conversing with each other, Jess now leaning on her elbows looking up at Claire making her top come back down.

"Ohh!" I commented loud enough to catch Jess' and Claire's attention, "You and Claire did it?"

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded as she and Jess turned to stare at them, the redhead looking between the two boys with an accusing expression on her face.

Jess crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly to the side, regarding both Brian and me with a mildly curious expression, though her gaze lingered on me a little longer than necessary. Maybe she was on to me.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brian replied quickly and he looked down at me with an almost pleading expression, "Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what?" Claire asked, genuinely curious now as she looked between the two of us, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area," I drawled with a wide grin as I nodded towards the nerd then Claire, "That presently, you and he are riding the hobby horse."

I saw Jess laughing into her hand trying to cover it with coughing while Claire glared.

"Little pig!" The princess snapped angrily as she glowered at Brian.

"No! I'm not!" Brian replied quickly in an attempt to defend himself, his voice cracking slightly with his panic, "John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's it. That's all that was said."

"Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" I quickly jumped into the conversation as his grin widened and he nodded towards the redhead with a quirked brow.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian," Claire stated as she gave Brian a disappointed look.

"He's lying!" Brian exclaimed and he pointed at me in another attempt to defend himself.

"Oh, so you weren't motioning to Claire?" I demanded as he looked up at the nerd, "So you were motioning to Jess instead then. Right?"

The mentioned girl looked at Brian quirking an eyebrow now sitting up and crossing her legs. The nerd opened and closed his mouth several times as he bounced his leg nervously, looking between Claire and Jess worriedly.

"You know he's lying, right?" He asked pleadingly in a last-ditch effort to save himself from the situation I had put him in.

"Were you or were you not motioning to one of them?" I demanded again, enjoying the torment I was inflicting on the poor, innocent nerd.

Brian looked away from me and the two girls, his face flushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, but it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

I smirked at him triumphantly, feeling gleeful that I had managed to embarrass the nerd so thoroughly.

Claire scoffed and strode towards the two boys, "Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?"

"Because its personal business." Brian replied in an almost petulant tone as he looked around uncomfortably, "It's my personal, private business."

"Well, Brian," I drawled with a smirk, "It doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

Jess sauntered forward and hopped onto the railing beside the nerd, nudging him with her shoulder. I watched her curiously, my brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Don't be ashamed, kid." she commented in a surprisingly light tone, "I think it's okay for guys to be virgins, makes it interesting. When a girls a virgin the first few times it makes the sex even better, unfortunately, it hurts the first time for her and you won't know what you are doing. But it will feel good after a few more times," she continued smirking and laughed at the blush on the boys face before wrapping an arm over his shoulder not realising I was glaring.

I didn't notice Claire glancing at me and seeing my expression. When I turned to look at her she quickly smirked then looked at Brian with a shy smile, "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin too."

"You do?" Brian questioned meekly as he looked between the two girls with a hopeful expression.

"Hmm…" Jess hummed in confirmation, smirking slyly me while Claire smiled again and nodded at the nerd, causing him to grin.

Brian sneered at me before smiling and hiding his face in his knees. I looked between Claire and Jess, before resting my irritated and surprised gaze on the smirking tattooed girl. Jess quirked a brow at me challengingly I rolled my eyes, looking off to the side with a small huff. Does that mean she is a virgin or that she only likes virgins? Wait why do I care so much. Before I had time to question myself Sporto and nail-bitter returned to the library with six cans of Coke. We returned to our original seats to eat lunch, all with the exception of myself, who had taken the seat between Andy and Claire.

"What's in there?" I asked with mild curiosity as I watched the princess take a piece of wood and a napkin out the silver bag in front of her.

"Guess." The redhead responded tauntingly with a flirtatious tilt of her head as she looked over her shoulder at me, "Where's your lunch?" It was nauseating to be honest when she tried to flirt. But to be honest I was entertained and Jess was too calm to become flustered, so I decided to let Cherry try to flirt with me.

I smirked and turned to look over where Jess sitting on the edge of the table across from them, her bag in her lap as she rummaged through it.

"She's wearing it." I commented, grinning when girl glanced up at him with a quirked brow and smirked replying, "Hope you have a big appetite." Before going back to looking through her knapsack as if neither of us had said anything.

"You're nauseating." Claire sneered with a haughty toss of her head as she went back to setting up her lunch.

I smirked again then I grabbed one of the Coke cans that were on the table and tossing it over his shoulder to Allison. She caught it without looking away from the back of the record she was looking at.

I saw Jess find her lunch and pulled out a brown bag. A crunching sound drew all of our attention, my brow quirking as I watched Andrew pull a jumbo bag of potato chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk from the large paper bag he'd had his lunch in. I quirked my brow again when he went to put the bag on the floor, only to pause and pull a banana then apple out of the paper bag.

"Charming," Jess mumbled dryly as she went back to looking in the bag.

Andrew made a face at her then began unwrapping one of the sandwiches. Beside him, the princess had laid out what looked like a small Asian restaurant on her table. I saw Jess looked up and furrowed her brows in bemusement as she watched the redhead pour what looked like soy sauce into a small bowl then she picked up a pair of fancy chopsticks.

"What's that?" I ask with a nod towards Claire's lunch.

"Sushi." The princess replied matter-of-factly and she glanced at me flirtatiously again.

"Su-shi?"

Claire laughed slightly, "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

Jess gagged quietly in revulsion making Allison smirk, while Andy and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" I quipped as I looked at the sushi then at the redhead, the disgust obvious in my tone.

The princess scowled at me and the flirtatious look on her face disappeared, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know." I say sarcastically as I held my hands up, "Give it a try."

A loud slurping sound from the back caught my attention and I glanced at the back. Allison, I had heard Jess thank her when she came back, was slurping soda off her table where it had overflowed from the can then she grabbed the sandwich in front of her and removed one of the bread slices, peeling the bologna off the other bread slice and tossing it over her shoulder. A small smile appeared on my face when the piece of meat landed on the ugly statue in the back then I looked back at the girl, who had poured Pixy-Stix on the bread slices before crushing Cap N' Crunch onto the bread after she'd put the rest of the candy in her soda.

The loud crunching noise drew the other three teens' attention toward the dark-haired girl, Jess had been watching with me and they watched in either in amazement, disgust, or amusement. The girl didn't seem to notice until she went to take a bite out of her sandwich and she paused when she saw everyone's gaze on her before taking a large and exaggerated bite from her food.

"Must try that one day," Jess mumbled aloud making us all turn to her shocked.

I grabbed another can of Coke and jumped out of my seat, sauntering over to where Jess was still sitting atop her table. She dropped her knapsack on the ground and was in the process of taking out her lunch when I slid into the seat at the end right in front of where she was sitting on the table.

"Where is your lunch? And not me this time?" Jess questioned me. I just shrugged and the girl sighed before dumping the contents on the table. Where just as much food as Andrew fell out making everyone look shocked.

"Help yourself. I always bring more when I come. So I don't get hungry and because if there are other people someone always doesn't have lunch for whatever reason," Jess said gesturing to the food.

I took some food and moved it to a different pile. "Thanks, one sec," I say smirking up at her and stood up again, moving the table behind them where the nerd was sitting. Jess twisted her body around so her feet were resting on the chair I had just vacated, resting her elbows on her thighs as she took a sandwich from the table and unwrapped it.

"What are we having?" I questioned as I folded my hands on the table and looked at Brian with a slightly raised brow.

Brian stuttered, "Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess."

I nodded slowly and reached into the back, pulling out a pastel yellow thermos, "Milk?"

"Soup."

I made a soft noise and reached into the bag again, slapping the nerd's hand when he went to take the paper bag back. I pulled out a juice box, taking a moment to look at the back as a smirk twitched at the corners of my lips.

"Uh, that's apple juice," Brian stated the obvious and I looked at him dully.

"I can read." I remarked flatly and he pulled out a sandwich, "PBJ with the crusts cut off."

"Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented." I remarked and I looked at the nerd mockingly with my hands folded innocently on the table, "Did you mom marry Mr Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr Johnson," Brian replied matter-of-factly and I saw Jess placed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head slowly in amazement at the kid's naivety. Making me smirk.

"Hah." I mumbled with a nod of the head.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Chapter eight. Jess POV:

The criminal got to his feet and moved to stand in the aisle between the two rows of tables, "Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house."

The other teens watched, Claire and Andy with amusement, Brian with slight trepidation, Allison looked curious, and I stared tensely knowing it wouldn't be good.

"Son?" John called out in a deep voice, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify it.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked in a high pitched version of his own voice, poking his fingers in his cheeks so it looked like he had dimples.

"How's your day, pal?"

"Great, Dad. How's yours?"

"Super! Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

"Great, Dad. But I've got homework to do."

The others watched with amusement while I looked on wary thinking John was up to something and no one would be amused in a few moments.

"That's alright, son. You can do it on the boat."

"Gee!" He exclaimed in the high pitched voice before switching to the deep voice again, "Dear, isn't our son swell?"

He added a new voice, this one feminine and breathy, "Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"

"Oh!" He said and pretended to kiss Brian's imaginary mother as he played his father, then vice versa.

He looked at everyone, a sneer on his face as his arm hung in mid-air as if wrapped around someone's shoulders, before pretending to punch the air where Brian's 'mother' was. Brian shifted awkwardly in his seat, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Jess frowned slightly.

"Alright." Andy said after staring quietly at the criminal, "What about your family?"

I made a disbelieving noise and she turned to look at the jock, wincing imperceptible when I caught the look on John's face from the corner of my eye.

"Who, mine?" The criminal asked sarcastically as he touched his chest and quirked a brow at the jock.

"Yeah."

"It's real easy." John commented as he moved back to the area between the desks.

My shoulders tensed and I clenched my fists in my lap as I knew it wouldn't be good. I had heard stories from people in my neighbourhood, as John also lived there. I watched John scratch his cheek then rub down his neck and pointed his finger at nothing before deepening his voice.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk."

He cut himself off and said in a high pitched feminine voice as he crossed his arms, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

The criminal swung his arm around and pretended the backhand his 'mother' then he began talking in the deep voice again, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

He switched to his own voice and pointed his finger at thin air, "What about you, Dad?"

"Fuck you."

"No, Dad. What about you?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, Dad. What about you?"

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled in his dad's voice before punching the air.

He jerked his head back as if he'd been punched in the face after the last part and I got off the table watching John.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked in a small voice as he looked up at the criminal with wide eyes.

"You wanna come over sometime?" John snapped, causing Brian to flinch slightly.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image." Andy sneered at John then he looked over at Brian, "Don't believe a word of it."

I wanted to hit the Jock when I saw John's face for a split second flinch then anger take over. Also who the hell would lie about something like that.

"You don't believe me?"

"No." Andy replied snidely as he stared at the criminal disdainfully.

"No?" John repeated as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did I stutter?" And demanded harshly with a glower.

A dark looked appeared on John's face and he stalked over to the jock, stopping when he was right next to the sandy-haired teen's seat then he pulled up the sleeve of his white undershirt showing a nickel size burn

"Do you believe this? Huh?" John asked lowly and he moved his arm closer to the jock, leaning towards the other boy when Andy looked away, "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter?"

Andy flinched and looked away from the pissed off teen, but John wasn't done.

"See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." John all but growled as he pointed at the scar then he stepped away, pulling the sleeve of his undershirt down as he backed away from the other teens with a caustic expression, "See, I don't think that I need to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore."

I watched with the others as he stalked towards a counter that was under the stairs' platform. I however didn't flinch along with the others when he yelled wordlessly and shoved everything off the top of the counter as she was used to it.

"Fuck!" The criminal shouted angrily as he jumped onto the counter and pulled himself over the staircase railing where he sat on the platform, his feet dangling over the edge with his back to the rest of front of the room.

I stomped over to the Jock. "You dickhead," K snapped slapping his head. "You don't know anything about him or his life you have been making assumptions all day and nothing you said has been true. What you said about me yes him not so much. Fucking think before you speak. Who the fuck lies about that?," I said angrily slapping him between every word.

I shoved him roughly for good measure, nearly knocking him out of his chair then spun on my heel and walked towards the stairs that led to the platform the criminal was sitting on.

"What the fuck do you want?" John snapped cruelly when I sat beside him, my arms dangling between the metal rails like his.

I shrugged one shoulder, completely unruffled by his harsh demeanour as I rested my chin on my arms and stared at the ground below them. He huffed quietly and looked forward again, neither of them speaking for several moments.

"If it ever gets to bad you can come to me. I know some people don't like running away but sometimes it is the only choice. The shop I work at there is a house connected four of the three rooms are taken. It's yours if you ever need it," I spoke after the silence quietly so the other's didn't hear.

John turned his head and looked at me strangely, mildly surprised at the offer he knew she took beatings for other kids but opening her home. He frowned slightly as he thought about what she had just said. He knew the 'shop' as a mate of his works there, but he lived in that house not that John had ever gone in. Why was she living there and how had he missed her?

"Why are you living there? And thank you," he said.

"That's for another time and you are welcome," I said waving away his thanks as if it was nothing which made John frown.

John took her hand making her look at him. "No, thank you no one has ever tried to help before," he said.

"Well, I have a room you need a room. Also, it's pretty shitty of them not to as Jack lives there and you guys are friends," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well he doesn't know," John shrugged looking away.

I made him faceme.

"Well, now I do and you can come any time," I said kindly kissing his cheek before getting up and taking his hand.

John looked confused.

"C'mon," I said quietly as I stepped away from him turning to go but he caught my hand and walked with me not letting go. "Okay every one field trip, you coming?" I asked the others as they came near the others ignoring them staring at their intertwined hands


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine. John POV:**

Jess grabbed her bag and leaned out of the library door carefully and watched as Vernon disappeared around the hallway corner. She waited several moments then stepped out into the hall waiting for the rest of us. Jess smirked at me where I stood and held the door open, before walking with Jess holding her hand.

Jess smirked wider before letting of my hand and walked down the hallway, heading in the opposite direction Vernon had gone in, the others following her. The girl sauntered down the hall slightly ahead of me, giving me the perfect opportunity to watch the way she seemed to almost unconsciously roll her hips with each confident step she took. I idly wondered why he'd never hung out with her or why I hadn't actually even really spoken to her before today as I ogled her ass unashamedly. They had occasionally crossed paths because of the few mutual friends that ran in both of their social circles obviously as she lived with one of mine.

My idle musings and ogling of the girl walking in front of me were interrupted when the princess sidled up to my side and I glanced at her with mild interest.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire questioned with a small frowning pout on her face.

"I don't, besides Jess was the one who looked," I replied indifferently as I returned MY attention again to the girl ahead of us hips still swaying.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" The princess persisted, her pout becoming more obvious at my apparent lack of attention I was paying to our conversation.

"I don't." I repeated then he glanced down at her with a sardonic smirk, "Bein' bad feels pretty good, huh?"

The redhead gave me an annoyed look, but I merely smirked at her again then lengthened my strides until I was walking beside Jess. She glanced at me curiously, one dark brow quirking upward when I placed my arm around her shoulders and tucked her none too subtly against my side. I looked back at her with a sly grin, dark eyes full of mischief as I continued following her to presumably her locker.

"What's the point of walking around?" Brian asked Andy nervously from behind us.

The jock answered disinterestedly, "Beats me."

Brian continued to fret, "This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught?"

"I don't know," Andy responded again, his tone irritated.

"So then what are we doing?" Brian demanded.

Andy scowled harshly at the nerd, "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you."

"Sorry..." Brian apologized meekly.

They got to my locker with graffiti covering it.

"Right open it up Johnny boy and get out the good stuff," she smirked at me. I did as told and a homemade guillotine fell out slicing the top off a shoe.

"Impressive." The girl quipped wryly as she stepped around me and headed down the hallway before stopping.

"I know," I replied lightly as I opened the top portion of my locker, watching her pause in front of one of the lockers several paces away from the corner of my eye.

"You're such a slob," Andy criticized with a frown as he looked at the cluttered mess.

"My maid's on vacation," I retorted instantly as I distractedly pulled a large, greasy paper bag out of my locker.

Several lockers down, Jess opened her own locker by slamming it in two different places to unstick it causing them to look at her sharply before looking at me. She used one hand to dig around inside the locker while watching in bemused fascination as I pulled a small paper bag from the greasy-looking one, then another smaller bag from the second on, before finally taking a plastic bag of weed out of the smallest bag. I was shoving the paper bags haphazardly back into the top part of my locker when Jess found what she was searching for. Turning her attention away from me and towards the inside of her locker, the sound of me slamming my locker shut caused her to jump slightly in surprise.

Brian sniffed the air and his eyes went wide with disbelief, "It's drugs!"

Jess snorted and rolled her eyes as she pulled a smaller bag that clinked slightly and a small brown bag out of her locker, closing the metal door with a small slam. Beside my own locker, I shoved the package of weed into my pocket then began to walk over to Jess, but Andy stepped in my way with a scowl.

"Screw that, Bender!" The jock snapped angrily, "Put it back."

I merely rolled my eyes and shoved past the blonde teen, walking over to Jess just as she clicked her combination lock closed.

"What are those?" I asked curiously as I looked at the bags the brown-haired girl was putting in her bag and putting the flannel over them.

"Nothin," she replied.

I quirked a brow at the matter-of-fact statement then shook my head slightly, an amused smirk appearing on my face. She didn't protest when I stepped closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulders again before I began leading her down the hall, away from the other teens still milling around my locker.

"We'll cross through the lab and double back," I stated as I removed my arm from Jess' shoulders and wrapped it around her waist instead, tucking my hand casually into her back pocket. I smirked when she didn't just remove my hand.

"You better be right." Andy snapped in aggravation as he walked over to my other side, completely oblivious to what was going on between Jess and me, "If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole."

"Fuck off," Jess deadpanned drily, peering around me to give the jock a flat, unimpressed look, "You should have stayed in the library if you're just gonna act like a pussy."

I snickered at the insulted look on Andy's face, my grin widening when Jess slipped her arm around my waist in a none to the subtle gesture of just whose side she was on. Still snickering, I flicked my hand dismissively at the jock and turned down another hallway with Jess tucked comfortably against my side, leaving the jock to stomp after them with a thunderous expression.

"Asshole..." Jess swore fiercely in a whisper as we all froze in place when they caught sight of Vernon walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

I slid my arm from around her waist and grabbed her hand instead as all of us rushed down the hallway, only to double back the way we came when we saw Vernon again. Jess laughed when she saw the quiet girl just leaning against the bright yellow lockers with her hands folded behind her back, watching as we all ran through the hallways like a bunch of headless chickens.

I suddenly skidded to a stop when I saw Vernon strutting down another hallway, with his back to the teens. I grunted when Jess crashed into my back because of my abrupt stop, both of us nearly falling to the floor in a tangled heap before I managed to stop them. The two of us quickly righted ourselves, our hands wrapped around each other as I rushed down a different hallway with the others running after us. We swung around a corner and quickly began shoving each other back the way we had just come from when we saw Vernon drinking from the water fountain down the hall, each of us trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Wait. Wait. Hold it. Hold it," I called out suddenly as I jerked myself and Jess to a stop in the middle of the hallway we were in then I pointed back the way we'd all just come from, "We have to go through the cafeteria."

"No, the activities hall." Andy disagreed instantly and he glowered at me defiantly.

"Stop arguing like a bunch of dumbasses!" Jess hissed at us furiously as she glanced worriedly over her shoulder, "We have to go!"

"Hey, man, you don't know what you're talking about." I snapped back at the jock, both of us ignoring the delinquent's urgent words.

"You don't know!"

Jess groaned and rolled her eyes. Behind her, the dark-haired girl suddenly squeaked loudly, wordlessly telling the two of us to stop having their pissing match and to hurry the hell up.

"We're through listening to you. We're going this way." Andy said, glaring at me and turning to head towards the activities hall, "You go where you want, mother hen. Come on."

Brian and Claire looked between the two of us before hurrying to follow after Andy without a word. I glared and growled after them, only looking away when Jess tugged on my hand. I looked down at her and was surprised to see trust in her bright green eyes as she tilted her head questioningly at me. I stared down at her for several moments then looked back at the retreating figures of Claire, Brian, and Andy. The dark-haired girl looked at the two with an almost pleading look on her face as she started walking backwards, stomping her feet pointedly.

"Fuck it!" I growled and I rushed after the others, pulling Jess after me until we were once again leading the way.

We ran down a few more hallways and then two more sets of stairs then down another hallway before coming to the one that would lead to the activities hall.

"Mother-fucking-Shit!" Jess snarled lowly as she and I came to a skidding halt in front of the iron gate that was blocking their way, I let go of her hand and slamming into the gate then pulling on it slightly in an almost pointed manner.

"Shit!" Andy gasped as he ran up beside the two of us and he hit the gate with the palms of his hands.

"Great idea, jag-off..." I quipped flatly without looking at the jock as I gripped the bars of the gate, my gaze firmly on the floor.

"Fuck you!"

Jess whirled around and shoved the jock back a few steps, getting rick in his face, "Fuck you! You should have listened to John, dumbass prick!"

"We're dead." Brian muttered weakly, looking at the others with a hopeless expression on his face.

"No." Jess suddenly straightened and took her air out of her face with a determined expression, "Just me."

"What?!" I hissed and whirled to face her, my brows furrowing into a thunderous expression of outrage, "Like hell just you!"

"Get them back to the library." She ordered me over her shoulder then she addressed me with a stern expression, "Make sure you don't lose it. I want some," she said sternly.

"No freakin' way!" I snapped and grabbed her hand when she started walking away from the group, "Vernon has it out for you dumbass. Like hell, I'm gonna let you do this by yourself.

Jess smiled, actually, sincerely smiled, at me briefly, then she pulled her hand out of mine easily. The delinquent pulled me down by my collar and smashed her lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I was shocked but quickly responded by putting my hand on her waist.

"Now, stay with them," she growled smirking when I shivered in desire, "Let's face it they are lost without us. I will be fine," she said against my lips before running away screaming Vernon's name, leaving me stunned.

"Well?" I demanded harshly as I began walking backwards, stomping my feet for emphasis, "Get a fuckin' move on before I decided to leave your asses here!"

The quiet girl gave a squeak of laughter and began following after me. Brian, Claire, and Andy shared stunned looked before my annoyed shout of 'hurry the hell up!' caused them to run after us. I was still trying to figure out why Jess would do that when we arrived at the library.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten. I don't own anything other than my OC.**

I was running quickly and started screaming when I got to the right corridor.

"Ahhh. Mr Richard. Mr Richard where are you," I yelled over and over sitting down holding my stomach outside a door. Eventually, he rounds the corridor.

"Mrs Smith, why are you out of the library?" He asked angrily.

"I needed to talk to you but you weren't in your office. I was going to wait but it got too bad," I replied groaning and pretending to need to use the door to help me up.

"What got too bad," he sneered.

"Well ... I am on my ... lady time ... and I have really bad cramps," I admit. "Usually, the nurse can give me a hot water bottle from her office. I was hoping I would be able to get one but it is locked could you please help me get one," I begged. Mr Richard looked very uncomfortable and nodded.

"Fine but you are going straight to the library after missy," he said unlocking the door.

"No problem with that. I have a headache anyway and the library is quiet as no one is talking. Also the more blood the worse the headache," I said in pained voice but smirking at Vernons back from where he was in the closet getting me a hot water bottle. While they waited for the kettle in the nurses' office to boil I sat down and pretended to be in pain while he stood awkwardly. Once it was done he quickly walked me to the library practically sprinting. When we walked in the others looked up sharply. I could see the worry on their faces and smirk slightly.

"Take your seat and next time wait until I come back!" He snapped. "The rest of you stay quiet. As Mrs Smith has a headache as her lady time is happening," he said uncomfortably from his place at the door while I sat down. I curled up in a ball on my chair and placed the hot water bottle on my stomach. Vernon looked at me before leaving. When we heard him sit down in his office I stood and turned around smiling.

"Glad to see you all got back safe now John shall we go light up. I even have my own," I spoke pulling out the smaller bag I had got from my locker. He smirked and stood.

"Thought you would never ask," he replied and we both walked to the back.

"Yo, wastoids!" Andy shouted after them in aggravation, "You're not gonna blaze up in here."

John ignored the jock as he continued to saunter away, while I gave him a one-fingered salute.

* * *

Claire and Brian were sitting on a couple of comfortable chairs and a couch. The criminal sat down on one of the chairs beside the couch the princess was lounging on, with me sitting on the couch as well. I was watching bored as John lit a match with his teeth before lighting the joint pressed between Claire's lips when she leaned towards him. Claire smiled almost coyly as she leaned back, holding the spliff like it was a cigarette. I scoffed quietly in amusement when the princess began coughing after taking a drag from the joint. John sniggered as he watched the redhead sputter before he moved and picked me up and put me on his lap putting his head on my shoulder.

"Gonna show the princess how it's done, Jess?" He cooed in my ear.

I smirked at him and rolled a joint before lighting it and taking a drag holding the smoke for several moments before blowing several smoke rings into the air. John grinned at me before taking the spliff I held out to him, taking his own hit a moment later.

Claire studied the two of us intently for a moment before attempting another hit of the joint in her hand, this time coughing a little less. Sitting on an ottoman across from her, Brian began trying to eat the smoke he'd just exhaled, John's aviators on his face.

"Chicks cannot hold their smoke." Brian said randomly in a strangely high-pitched voice as if he'd just inhaled helium, "That's what it is." I rolled her eyes and blew smoke at the nerd making him cough.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire asked randomly with a small giggle, "I am so popular. Everybody loves me so much at this school.

Brian snickered as Claire took another hit from her joint, "Poor baby."

I laughed quietly at the two before leaning forward and snatching the blunt from John's hand, batting my eyelashes at him in a mocking imitation of Claire as I put it to my lips. The criminal grinned at me. I leaned forward to him and joined our mouths blowing the smoke into his mouth before breaking away and winking at him. I stared at him with glassy green eyes smirking and licking my lips his eyes watching the movement.

Brian coughed a few times after taking a hit then, completely oblivious to the tension between us, he held his hand up towards John, "Five."

John smirked and slowly turned his head towards the nerd, leaning forward so his chest was pressed tightly against my back, then he smacked his hand against Brian's, knocking the nerd's own hand into his face with enough force to knock him off his seat. Brian grunted in surprise as he sprawled out on the ground, his legs draped over the ottoman while the other three laughed at him.

John grinned to himself as he leaned back in his chair and contentedly watched me laugh and smile freely as if my normal stoic and indifferent expression was non-existent. Brian clambered back into his seat, laughing like a loon with the other three. Their laughter died off when they heard the door to the Foreign Languages' room open, where Andy had locked himself inside after taking a joint from John.

The jock now stood in the open doorway, the room behind him full of smoke with loud bass music coming from inside. John, Claire, Brian and I watched in amusement as Andy took a hit off his joint before exhaling and tossing it over his shoulder. He wrenched his blue hoodie open, headbanging slightly to the music coming from the room before he ran a few steps and did a cartwheel along the upper level of the library, his hoodie falling off his arms. He flung it away from himself and continued making a complete idiot of himself, dancing wildly around the top floor before he started doing somersaults and hitting the flags hanging from the wall as he ran past them. Claire laughed loudly along with Brian when Andy jumped onto the bench located in front of the massive clock hanging on the wall at the back of the library, where he then proceeded to take off his white sweater and throw it over the balcony, leaving him in his blue muscle-shirt.

"Yeah, baby take it off,!" I yelled and wolf-whistled then burst into laughter, the weed having removed many of my inhibitions.

John frowned and pulled me closer turning my face, "mine," he growled lowly before kissing me passionately. I pulled back from the kiss after a moment and winked at him. Andy danced on the bench for a few more moments then jumped up and continued to dance his way around the top floor again, hurdling over bookcases, doing round-offs, and just generally acting like a fool doped up on weed. Finally, he made a full circle and stopped in front of the Foreign Languages lab, walking back inside and closing the door behind him. The four teens listened and watched as the jock yelled loudly, causing the glass inside the door to shatter.

I covered my eyes with one hand, unable to stop the mirthful giggles spilling from my lips or get. John gently grabbed the delinquent chin, turning my face towards him.

I smiled at him a completely unfamiliar and cheeky manner, glassy green eyes bright with amusement and my high. The criminal grinned down at me, sliding his hand along my jaw until he was cradling the back of my neck against the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to kiss you," I announced bluntly then I leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He immediately replied and when my tongue swiped his lips for entrance he allowed. When my tongue touched his he moaned and after a few seconds, I pulled back. I smiled at his dazed expression taking the blunt and having a drag.

 **John POV:**

I briefly wondered if she was only acting like this because of the weed, something I sincerely hoped wasn't true I had my eye on her since freshman year. But never did anything as I never really got the chance to talk to her and she would always be leaving as I arrived anywhere. Noticing the thoughtful and slightly worried look on my face, she pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth, drawing my attention back to her. I gave her a small, crooked smile and kissed her forehead briefly, causing her to smile at me again.

She slipped off my lap then wandered over to where Brian and Andy were sitting in a couple of blue chairs and a couch a few feet away. I watched her hips sway as she sauntered over to the two boys confidently, leaving me alone with the princess.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven. I don't own anything other than my OC.**

I snickered quietly as Andy laughed at Brian after the nerd told them what his parents had wanted to name him.

"No, no, no, man," Andy chuckled loudly as he leaned back in his chair and let his head loll to the side to grin at the nerd, "You got a middle name?"

Brian coughed slightly and shrugged one shoulder from his seat on the couch to Andy's left, "I guess."

"It's not an 'I guess' kinda question, Brainiac," I drawled, the corner of my mouth quirking slightly, "You either have a middle name or don't."

Brian made a face at her and opened his mouth to retort when a husky voice surprised all three of them.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke," Allison drawled as she shuffled toward them from where she'd been leaning against the ugly statue, her bag clutched to her chest, "Your birthday is March twelfth, you're five nine and a half and you weigh one hundred and thirty pounds. And your social security number is 049-38-0913..." I quirked a brow at the girl in mild amused as she paused dramatically and sat down beside on the cushion at the end of the couch. "Three." The quiet girl finished and she clutched her bag to her chest as she snickered at the stunned expression on the boys' faces.

"Wow." Andy commented in awe and reverence as he looked at the dark-haired girl, "Are you psychic?"

The girl chortled when I snorted and stared at the jock in amusement, "No."

Brian leaned closer to the quiet girl and stared at her almost accusingly, "Would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

"I stole your wallet," The girl replied smugly as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a square piece of leather.

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"Give it!" Brian snapped again, snatching it from her hand when she held it out of him and he scoffed at her as he looked the wallet over, "This is great. So you're a thief too, huh?"

I clucked her tongue and waved the new cigarette I had taken out my pocket at him chidingly, "Shouldn't have left it lyin' around, Brainiac and be more aware of where it is."

"I'm not a thief," The girl denied nonchalantly.

Andy leaned back in his seat, still watching the girl with fascination as she and Brian continued to banter back and forth with me smirking at the two of them like they were the most amusing thing she'd seen.

"Multitalented," Brian snarked in annoyance.

The girl rolled her eyes, "What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot?"

"A what?" Andy sputtered in surprised laughter as he looked at the nerd.

I straightened and she looked at Brian with a faint leer, "Really now? Who?"

"He's got a nudie picture in there." The girl confirmed as she jerked her chin towards Brian's wallet, "I saw it. It's perverted."

"Alright! Let's see it!" Andy commanded enthusiastically, looking at the blushing nerd with a grin. I snorted and had to stop lighting my cigarette when I saw the mortified look on Brian's face.

 **John POV:**

I casually glanced over my shoulder at Jess, my lips quirking slightly as he watched the emerald-eyed girl point the butt of her cigarette at the nerd and say something that caused his face to pale then flush tomato red. Andy grinned and held his hand out to the delinquent, which she surprisingly smacked with her own, a smirk on her lips. The quiet girl was grinning at the jock and the delinquent, while the nerd seemed to deny whatever Jess said vehemently, causing the other three to laugh harder at him.

I looked away from the four and back at the crap I'd dumped out of Claire's purse, while the princess flipped through his wallet interestedly. Quirking a brow, I picked up a weird looking brush and started cleaning my teeth with it, using the small mirror in the compact to see.

Claire looked up from all the pictures of girls to stare at me with furrowed brows then she glanced over at Jess, who was obviously ribbing Brian about something with Andy, her normally indifferent emerald eyes bright with amusement. A slight smile tugged at the princess's lips as she watched the nerd frantically shake his head and gesture wildly with his hands, his mouth moving rapidly as he spoke to the jock and delinquent while the dark-haired girl snickered beside him on the couch. Claire giggled quietly to herself before she turned her attention back to me as I was currently messing with her makeup.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Claire asked curiously, looking at the pictures then at me with a quirked brow.

"Some of 'em," I answered with a shrug as I placed the brush and compact down, picking up a bottle of perfume instead.

"What about others?" She questioned, flipping the pictures again and occasionally frowning disdainfully at some of the images.

I sprayed some of the perfume in the air then leaned forward to sniff it, "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."

"Consider what?" The princess persisted, fighting a smile when I made a face at her and tossed the perfume back onto the ottoman with the rest of her stuff.

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them."

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

I looked at her with my head tilted sceptically, "Do you?"

"Yeah. It's the way it should be," Claire replied matter-of-factly then she purposefully looked over at Jess, "I've never seen Jess with a boyfriend before, but I bet she thinks so too."

"Yeah, well, no one sees her much anyways so who knows and besides it's not for me," I replied flatly, what was it her business.

"Why not?" Claire asked persistently, refusing to let the topic go.

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?" I demanded suddenly, still trying to avoid the question.

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" The princess shot right back at him, tilting her chin up slightly.

"I asked you first."

Claire stared at me for a moment then looked away with a shrug, "I don't know. I guess I never threw anything away."

I smirked at her triumphantly, "Neither do I."

"Oh..." Claire commented, staring at him dumbly then she shook her head and sighed, "Okay, I guess..."

I just scowled at her for a moment before reaching into the pocket of my flannel and pulling out a wallet. I flipped it open and idly looked through it.

"Who's is that?" Claire asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," I grunted in reply as my brow rose slightly when I saw an unopened condom with 'Jack's Emergency Condom' written on the back in marker behind a five-dollar bill, not noticing the calculated look on the princess's face as she watched me.

I couldn't help but snort and shake my head, knowing exactly who the condom belonged too. Jack was my friend that lived with Jess and he was notorious for being a womanizer. I wondered briefly if he'd ever hooked up with Jess unconsciously frowning. Shaking the thought of which of their shared friends she might have possibly hooked up with, I began to flip through the picture she had in her wallet.

I saw quite a few of her partying and I recognised some. Most were of her and jack or another boy. I tensed when I came to the last picture and my eyes narrowed, studying the image intently. Jess was in and it was probably the only one where she was full-on smiling, her head tilted back in laughter. I scowled at the guy who had his arms wrapped around Jess' waist and was kissing her cheek in the picture before I snapped the wallet closed and tucked it back into the pocket of his flannel.

Sitting to my left, Claire watched me quietly with a knowing expression as I pawed through her stuff more roughly than I had before. Stifling a knowing smile, the princess went back to looking through my own wallet.

* * *

 **Jess POV:**

"This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen," Andy stated drily as he stared at the false I.D. in Brian's wallet.

"Lemme see," I demanded, holding my hand out for the wallet.

Andy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and handed the wallet to me before addressing the nerd, "You know you made yourself sixty-eight, right?"

I scoffed and shook my head as I looked over the fake I.D. in amusement while Brian chuckled sheepishly, glancing at the I.D. over the delinquent's shoulder.

"I know, I know." The nerd said with a sheepish grin, "I goofed it."

"The hell do you need a fake I.D. for anyway?" I asked in bemusement as I handed the wallet back to Andy.

"So I can vote," Brian replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Andy and I shared a sidelong glance before the auburn-haired girl snorted and the jock began to chuckle.

"He's absolutely hopeless," I commented wryly, my lips quirked into a small grin as Andy nodded in agreement.

"You wanna see what in my bag?" The quiet girl asked randomly after being quiet for several minutes.

"No." The other two boys denied simultaneously, shaking their head or waving their hands in the negative while I nodded.

Allison ignored the boys and turned her bag upside down in the space between her and Brian. I blinked in slight surprise at the amount of stuff that had been inside the deceptively small bag, while the two boys looked slightly unnerved and disgusted by some of the contents.

Andy leaned forward to get a better look and frowned slightly when he saw a bunch of clothes, "Holy shit."

I reached out and smacked Brian's hand with a disapproving click of the tongue when he picked up a pair of blue cotton panties from the pike.

"What is all that stuff?" Andy asked, looking at Allison with concern.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asked somewhat insensitively, one blonde brow quirked upward.

"Yeah," Allison drawled nonchalantly with a small nod, "I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam."

I bobbed her head in understanding and picked up a combination lock before dropping it back in the pile.

"Look, are you gonna be, like, a shopping bag lady?" Brian asked warily, keeping his hands away from the pile after he'd picked up a tampon, "You know, like, sitting in alleyways and talking to buildings. And wearing men's shoes and that kind of thing?"

"Where do you get this stuff, kid?" I muttered in bemusement as I leaned my shoulder against the couch.

Allison gave the nerd a dry look, "I'll do what I have to do."

"Why do you have to anything?" Brian demanded as he looked away, scratching at his cheek.

"My home life is..." Allison paused and leaned closer to him slightly, "Unsatisfying."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of these Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, 'violent dangers of these Chicago streets'?" I muttered to myself in exasperation.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street." Allison snapped at the nerd defensively, "I can run away and go to the ocean. I can go to the country, to the mountains. I could go to Israel, Africa, or Afghanistan."

"I think I'd rather go to Europe instead of the Middle East," I commented offhandedly.

Allison nodded at me in agreement before looking back at Brian, who had leaned away to talk to Andy.

"Andy, wanna get in on this?" The brain asked, "Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying."

I glanced up and saw the slightly hurt and angry looked on Allison's face and felt the urge to hit the nerd for being so insensitive. Andy looked at Brian for a moment, his hands folded on his chest before he answered contemplatively.

"Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying," The jock said carefully as he looked at Allison, "And if it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, but I think hers goes beyond what, you know, guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying," Brian said, trying to clarify his point that he thought the dark-haired girl was insane.

Andy looked at him blankly while I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nevermind. Forget it," Allison snapped suddenly and she started packing her stuff back into her bag, "Everything's cool."

Andy leaned forward with a concerned look, "What's the deal?"

"No." Allison snapped and shook her head in denial, "There's no deal sporto. Forget it. Leave me alone.'

"Wait a minute." Andy demanded as he leaned forward, even more, when Allison continued to pack her bag, "You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away, or you want people to think you wanna run away."

I glanced between the jock and the quiet girl, my brows slowly raising with a mild form of glee and interest, having never witnessed such a terrible form of flirting in my life. Glancing over at where John and Claire were still sitting, I quirked a brow seeing the princess allow John to go through her stuff as roughly as he was thinking I would surely be pissed about it. I just shrugged and figured John would eventually look at my wallet he had pickpocketed 'without' me noticing earlier.

"Eat shit." The dark-haired girl spat at Andy as she stood and stormed away, leaving her semi-packed bag behind.

Brian leaned back and shook his head in astonishment, "That girl is an island unto herself, okay?"

I scowled and punched him hard enough in the shoulder to make it go numb, he yelped and glared at me. I merely scowled darker at him for a moment then took out my hair. Deciding to finish packing Allison's bag while Andy stood and went after the dark-haired girl after throwing the nerd his wallet.

I left the brain on the sofa and went to John and Claire. I sent them a smile before going to the back of the library and leaning against a bookshelf. Soon after John followed with sitting next to me. I smirked and straddled his lap. His hands immediately went to my waist. I leant in as if I was going to kiss him but put my mouth to his ear instead. "Can I have my wallet back now?" I ask. I pulled back and smirked at his shocked look. When he didn't move I quirked an eyebrow. He nodded and took it out of his flannel. I smiled and snatched it sitting back next to him. "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve.**

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." said Andrew.

"That's boring," I said at the same time as Claire.

I looked at her and smiled a bit, I'm too drunk and high to hate anybody right now, I had handed out the other bag which had some vodka in it earlier and we all had a buzz.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" sporto retorted.

"The idea is to like to search your mind for the absolute limit." the popular girl explained.

"Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Claire asked him, making us all laugh.

"Um... Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course!" Claire exclaimed.

"Spring or winter?"

"You ask too many questions, sporto, would you do it or not?" I intervened again.

"Yeah, I would." he finally answered.

"I'd do that!" Allison jumped in.

We all turned to stare at her and she continued. "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either..."

When I met her gaze, I automatically knew she was kidding, making me stifle a giggle.

"You're lying." intervened Claire.

Of course, she is.

"I already have... I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal... I'm a nymphomaniac!" she 'defended' herself.

"Lie..." interjected Claire before rolling her eyes.

"Are your parents aware of this?" asked Brian, looking concerned.

"The only person I told was my shrink..." Allison replied.

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Andrew asked.

"He nailed me."

Everybody was looking at her shocked, except me who was laughing with her.

"Very nice," muttered Claire, who's back to her judging self.

"That's cool, but could he be like accused of rape? I mean you are underage after all!" I asked, joining her joke.

"I don't think so since I paid him," she told me.

"He's an adult!" Queen bitch exclaimed.

"Many adults have sex with children at least this time it is mutual," I said angrily.

I know Allison is only messing around, but Claire doesn't know that, so if it was real, that would be her reaction and that's so not right! We do what we want and if somebody doesn't like it, well screw them.

"He's married too..." the basket-case went on.

"Do you have any idea how gross is that?"

"Sex isn't gross, cherry, it's natural," I said matter-of-factly. "Just ask anybody in this room," I added, eying them all.

"Well, the first few times..." Allison told, ignoring my little comment so that she could wind up Claire.

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire questioned, totally grossed out.

"Wouldn't you want to do her more than once if you were given the chance?" I demanded, getting closer to her.

"You're flirting with girls too?" Andrew's reaction was funny and for once. Claire was flustered and bright red and leaning away slightly, Allison looked ready to die of laughter as she knew I wasn't flirting, Brian had another boner, doesn't take him much, and Bender just stared at me with an unknown expression on his face.

"Not flirting. She's not my type. Just asking out of curiosity," I smirked winking at bender when everyone turned making his lips quirk.

"Are you crazy?" Queen Bitch asked, returning the attention to the basket-case.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink..." intervened the brain.

"Are you shitting me?" I whisper.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist," she muttered.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" she insisted.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered the question." pointed out John.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Queen Bitch argued.

"Guys, drop it." I defended her. I still think it's wrong to force her to confess something she doesn't want to, especially about her virginity.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" said Allison.

"A what?" Claire questioned, clueless.

"Well, if you say you haven't... you're a prude. If you say you have... you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to, but you can't, but when you do, you wish you didn't, right?" I explained and Allison nodded knowing it was true.

"Wrong..." Claire said.

"Or, Claire, are you a tease?" Allison went on.

"She's a tease..." Andrew replied for her.

"Why don't you just forget it, guys? Seriously, who cares?" I shrug.

"Sweets, we just want one small information, after we have our answer we'll drop it," Bender told me.

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." intervened the jock.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," John said.

"I don't do anything!" objected Claire.

"That's why you're a tease..." retorted the basket-case.

"Okay, let me ask you two some questions." Queen Bitch said.

"I've already told you everything!" Allison exclaimed defensively.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?" Claire questioned us.

"I don't screw to get respect... That's the difference between you and me..." the basket-case answered while I just kept my mouth shut.

"Not the only difference, I hope." little miss popular scoffed.

"Face it, you're a tease." chimed in the criminal.

"I'm not a tease!"

Oh, fuck respect and all that crap I talked about. "Sure you are, you said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!"

"You think you're so much better?! What about you have you had sex? I mean most likely you have. I mean you aren't in school and always turn up in different cars, it's what everyone thinks," Claire exploded. "Besides, I never said that, she twisted my words around!" she added.

Everybody was looking at me, waiting for my response that I knew I couldn't get out. I stayed silent and I felt my eyes turn cold.

Bender was examining me and when he saw I wasn't able to respond, at least I think that's why he spoke up. "Oh, then what do you use it for?"

"I don't use it, period!" she defended herself at the verge of tears.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" John retorted.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Queen Bitch said.

"I'm sure Brian over there would like to put something else in your mouth..." I muttered.

The criminal burst out of laughing and Brain blushed and I saw Allison shaking in laughter, before returning to serious and everybody started to put pressure on Claire so she would answer the stupid question.

She finally cracked and screamed "NO! I never did it!"

After a small silence, Allison spoke up. "I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac... I'm a compulsive liar..."

"You are such bitches! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire exclaimed.

"And I would do it, if you love someone it's okay..." Allison explained.

"Or just if you need it because it's natural..." I added.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth... you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" she said to Allison. "And you, you defended me and then you help them out! Like what the hell!" she added, turning to me.

"I defended you, but then you just started to insult me! So, yeah, I helped them. You treated me like crap. I knew she was lying and didn't like how you were treating her or me!" I retorted.

"Well what about you?" she asked. "You never answered John's question earlier either," she pointed out making everyone turn to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have done it. A couple of times. First time with someone I loved, others not so much more, they were there, I was there. Both horny. So it happened," I reply. Claire looks shocked. Allison and Andrew just nod. Brain blushes and Bender clenched his jaw and looked away from me, looks like someone is jealous.

"You're just pissed off because Allison got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to..." Andrew started defending the basket-case, going back to what Claire said.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre..." Claire said.

"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Sporto explained.

"How are you bizarre?" Queen Bitch asked him.

"He can't think for himself," Allison replied for the jock.

"She's right... do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andy revealed.

Claire was laughing, like what the fuck, that's not funny, stop laughing you bitch.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him..."

"Well, then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too..."

"Oh my god..." murmured Claire.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I wasn't always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda...he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal...I mean..." he interrupted himself when he started crying before starting again. "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore...'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!' You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..."

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling" commented Bender.

"Join mine in the equation and you have a party," I said quietly.

Andrew laughed while John turned to me with a questioning look.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen.**

"It's like me, you know, with my grades... like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Brian said.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked, sounding concerned.

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got an F on it. Never got an F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it really smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." he explained.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" asked Bender.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" the nerd retorted.

"What the fuck, dude?! I take shop! Just because people aren't good at maths doesn't mean they are idiots. You got an F in shop does that make you an idiot? No it doesn't it means you work better with your brain than hands," I ranted.

"I take shop too... you must be a fucking idiot!" the criminal said to the brain.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" he retorted in a surprised tone.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp," Bender said back.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Johnson asked.

"I could care less about Trigonometry..." John answered.

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Johnson, without lamps, there'd be no lights!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one..." cut in Claire.

"I can write with my toes!" suddenly exclaimed Allison. Right, she's here too, forgot about her for a minute, she's too quiet sometimes. "I can also eat, brush my teeth..." she listed.

"With your feet?" questioned little queen in disbelief.

"...play Heart & Soul on the piano." she went on.

"I can make spaghetti," said Brian.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andrew.

He thought a bit before weakly saying "I can...uh... tape all your buns together..."

That comment made us laugh and then John turned to me. "I wanna see what Jess can do!"

"Well I can do smoke rings but many people can do that so, give me a sec," I said getting up and going to my bag. I got out my walkman and played the music aloud. They all looked curious but I just winked and started to dance. I pulled my top up so that my stomach was on show and started to belly dance. I moved around the room until I got to a pole and started to pole dance. When the song ended I was doing the splits.

I turned to see that everybody is looking at me with slack jaws. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" I said with a small smile.

"That was hot, sweets," Bender said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, learned it from a friend," I said sitting back down, kissing his cheek. He pulled me onto his lap making me laugh. "Yeah, anyway, I want to see what Claire can do," I replied.

"I can't do anything!" she argued.

"Now, everybody can do something..." Bender said.

"There's one thing I can do..." she started. "...No, forget it, it's way too embarrassing..." she finished.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." John said to convince her.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh..." she said.

"Sure, just do your fucking trick already!" I retorted.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." she murmured before taking her lipstick and putting it between her boobs.

She lowers her head and do God know what before looking up to us. Her lipstick was applied perfectly! And she thinks she's not a tease? What the hell, woman?!

Everybody claps, except Bender's, are sarcastic.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Andrew, impressed.

"Camp, seventh grade..." she replied, embarrassed.

"Well, I want to learn how to do that," I input and she nods at me.

"That was great, Claire... my image of you is totally blown..." said the delinquent sarcastically.

"You're a shit! Don't do that to her, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" the basket-case exclaimed.

"Am I laughing?"

"You fucking prick!" Andrew said.

The criminal turned to the jock with a frustrated look on his face. "What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference... I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Bender remarked sneering.

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire said at the verge of tears.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever... ever! Compare yourself to me or Jess! Okay? You got everything and we got shit! Fucking Rapunzel, right? The school would probably be fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings, Claire." John was pissed! I'll let him speak before intervening.

"Shut up..." little queenie muttered.

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" the criminal went on.

"Shut up!"

He ignored the princess and continue. "I bet they are... did you work, for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut... Your mouth!"

Again, she's been ignored. "Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!"

Claire started crying, but that didn't stop Bender. "I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"

Once I was sure he was finished, I started talking. "What did you say earlier, Claire? You have as many feelings as us? And it hurts you when we step over them? Well, I didn't think you would say stuff like that... Know why? Because you judge me and Bender! You stepped all over our feelings! We have them too and although you don't know anything about our life you think you have a right to judge us. So next time you speak about my life which you all no less about than you do John's watch what the fuck you say!"

Everybody was looking at me, astonished. I just glared at Queen Bitch.

There was a silence until Andrew spoke up. "My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" I guess he's referring to what John was saying before my outburst.

"Not me... ever..." said Claire.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." retorted Allison.

"What happens?' I questioned softly.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." the basket-case explained a bit.

"Who cares?" asked Bender.

"I care..." said Allison at the verge of tears.

"Me too, I don't want to end up like my parents they're awful," I muttered.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian brought up.

"No..." Andrew assured the nerd.

"So, so on Monday... what happens?" he asked again.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" clarified the princess.

"Yeah.."

"Do you want the truth?" the ginger girl questioned.

"Yeah, I want the truth..." said the brain.

"I don't think so..." she said. That bitch!

"Well, do you mean with all of us or just John and Jess?" Allison asked, trying to give her a chance, I guess.

"With all of you..." she confirmed.

"That's a really nice attitude, Claire!" spat the jock.

"Oh, be honest, Andy... if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" the bitch tried to reason him.

"No way!" he argued.

"What if I came up to you?" questioned Allison.

"Same exact same thing!" retorted the princess.

"You are a bitch!" yelled Bender.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?" she answered back.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" said John.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me, what about Jess? What would your friends say if you were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and for their turn and you would probably say you were shagging her!" Claire totally attacked us.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends, so just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean! And as far as it comes to me and Jess walking down the corridors don't worry about it as it is never gonna happen so we will never know!" yelled the criminal.

"Shut up!" she spat while sobbing.

"Just so you guys know, I want to stay friends and be with you Monday..." I add quietly getting off John's lap shocked from what John said. He tried to reach for me but I just sat next to Allison.

"Then I assume Allison and I are better than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." Johnson trailed off before turning to Allison. "Do you, would you do that to me?"

"Wait, why am I not better? I said I would still be friends with you!" I objected.

"I don't have any friends." said Allison.

"Well, if you did?" insisted Brian.

"No, I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..." answered Allison. "I am friends with Jess so it should be alright," she said looking at me to make sure and I smiled at her.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that's what different from me and you, Jess, anyway, I just wanna tell you that I wouldn't do that... I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's really shitty..." Brian told us.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us... and they probably are scared of Jess," said Claire.

To that, Brian laughed. I did as well. I mean she was right about them being scared of me but not the first part.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter fourteen.**

The nerd gave a humourless chuckle, "You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited." He said as he wiped his eyes, "You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

Claire looked at him with a hurt expression on her face, "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do you do it?" I asked quietly, not looking up from the carpet, "What's the point?"

"I don't know. I don't— " She started, shaking her head, "You don't understand. You don't—You're not friends with the same kinds of people Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure they can put on you."

I shook my head and leaned back, tilting my head to look at the ceiling.

"I don't understand what?" Brian asked with a scoff as he pointed at his chest, "You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!"

Claire stared at him in shock as he cursed her. Brian shook his head and hid his face in his elbow to hide the tears that were falling down.

"You know why I'm here today?" Brian asked, face still hiding, "Do you?"

He sniffled slightly and moved his arm, not making eye contact, "I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker."

Claire's mouth dropped open and her own eyes widened and I jerked my head down to stare at the nerd with wide eyes before I looked back up at the ceiling with closed eyes.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andy asked gently, staring at the nerd sympathetically.

"I tried." Brian sobbed slightly, "When you pull the fuckin' trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on." He straightened from his laying down position, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"What was the gun for, Brian?" I asked softly, without looking at him.

"Just forget it," The nerd said, avoiding the question.

"You brought it up, man." Andy pointed out.

Brian clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees, "I can't have an 'F.'" He said, "I can't have it, and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a 'B.' Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian—" Claire said quietly.

"What?" the nerd snapped at her, smacking the chair that was next to him, "Considering my options, you know."

"No!" Claire denied, "Killing yourself is not an option."

"Well, I didn't do it, did I?" He demanded, lifting his head to glare at her, "No, I don't think so."

Allison looked at him, "It was a handgun?"

Brian breathed out harshly, "No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker."

I choked back a laugh, hanging my head and biting my fist, "A flare gun?" I asked around my fist.

"Really?" Andy asked with a slight laugh.

"It's not funny." Brian said, leaning his hand against his forehead.

Andy cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel any more laughter before he started chuckling again. I giggled quietly and buried my face in my knees, while Allison bit her lip to keep from laughing too. John had a smile tugging at his lips.

Brian sniffed, pursing his own lips before chuckling too, "Yes it is. The fucking elephant was destroyed."

I threw my head back with a bark of laughter, "Deserved it to."

Brian laughed with me and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah it did."

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked suddenly, a slight smile on her face.

Andy grinned at her and nodded.

I smiled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Allison giggled, "I didn't have anything better to do." I snorted and shook my head at the girl in amazement as the others chuckled. "You're laughing at me." Allison accused teasingly.

"No!" Andy denied through his laughter.

The basket-case nodded her head, laughing herself, "Yeah, you are."

I laughed and nudged the girl with my shoulder. "Yeah right, we are," I teased, making the others laugh harder.

"What did you do?" the dark-haired girl asked me and nudged me back with a slight smile.

I shrugged still giggling faintly, "I got loads of them and decided to come today because my roommates were annoying me. I mean one of them was for taking Vernon's car on a joyride a month back."

Andy stared at her incredulously, "That was you?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Well, yeah I had been back for a day and he was getting on my case. I knew where he kept his spare key in his car because he had come to the shop."

Andy sputtered for a few moments before starting to laugh madly, clutching at his stomach. I ducked my head a slight smile on my face as the others started laughing with the jock.

Brian fixed the record, making a face when it scratched before he adjusted it again and the music poured out of the room. The nerd grinned, dancing slightly as he flicked the volume switches up and turned the knobs.

Allison danced around the statue in the middle of the library for a moment before dancing away from it, raising her arms above her head and spinning in circles as she danced. John was sitting on the statue holding on to the head as he headbanged to the rock music, causing the ugly piece of art to rock slightly. Brian was still in the library office, dancing around as he picked up records before tossing them around the room, making a mess. Claire danced on of the stairway platforms, kicking her feet as she turned in circle and swung her head around while sat on the railing of the platform opposite her, using his hands to drum on his thigh. I had jumped up onto Allison's table, kicking my feet in the air and thrashing about as I danced, laughing and singing the lyrics to the song at the same time.

"If we dare expose our hearts and just reveal the purest thought!" I sang, rolling my hips before I jumped off the table and danced around Allison, who was sort of hopping and throwing her arms around. I laughed and did some air guitar and Andy did the same from his spot on the second floor, standing on a bench with one foot on the rail.

Allison and John hopped onto the rail and did a little sideways step together. The boys did a little dance on the railing next followed by Claire, Allison and I doing a little sideway stepping with their hands held out prissily.

John smirked and grabbed me, pulling me next to him as he continued to dance. I laughed and followed his lead, doing the same moves he did before we both fell to the floor in an exhausted tangled heap. Allison looked like she was convulsing as she slowly lowered herself to the floor and just laid there.

I giggled and sat up, pecking John on the lips quickly before I darted away. The criminal groaned before getting to his feet and running after me to the back of the library. When he found me I was sitting on the table swinging my legs innocently.

"Well look what I found," he laughs coming to stand between my legs.

"And what's that?"

"Someone who looks like they need to be taught not to tease John Bender," he smirks before leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss. I return his kiss instantly opening my mouth to deepen the kiss, which he does by putting his tongue in my mouth. I move my hands to my hair and he grabs my wrist. We continued making out for a few minutes until I pulled back.

"Alright well we have to go back to the others," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because I am not having sex in the library and if we don't stop we will go that far," I tell him. He groans.

"Fine, come on," he agrees leading me to others.

The other four teens were sat on the rails on the first floor of the library, staring at nothing. Andy was at the end and kept glancing at Allison. Said girl was sitting in beside the jock and would try to catch the jock's eye every time he looked at her. I rolled my eyes slightly before looking at Claire and Brian who were side by side on the jocks other side.

"Brian?" Claire said suddenly, looking at the nerd.

"Hmm?" Brian grunted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Claire leaned her elbow on her thigh before resting her cheek on her fist, "Are you gonna write your paper?" I saw John open his mouth but shook my head at him and he stayed quiet.

Brian mimicked her pose as he turned to face her, "Yeah. Why?"

Claire smiled at him shyly and looked away before looking back, "Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

Brian cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True," Claire nodded, "But I think we'd all kind of say the same thing."

Brian grinned at her, "You just don't want to write your paper, right?"

Claire giggled and looked slightly abashed, "Well, that's true, but you're the smartest, right?"

I snorted quietly and turned my head from the two flirting teens to stare at the other two teens that were flirting with their eyes.

"We trust you," Claire said suddenly, pulling my attention from the amusement sight of Andy and Allison's game of look-and-look-away.

"She's right," I drawled announcing my and John's present.

Allison nodded, staying quiet while Andy muttered a 'yeah' before looking back at Allison, only to look away when she caught him.

"Alright." Brian nodded, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Claire said happily, clapping her hands together.

The group was quiet again and I tilted my head as I watched Claire assess Allison's clothes and makeup. As if feeling eyes on her, Allison turned her head slowly to stare at Claire, leaning back slightly when she saw the look on the redhead's face.

"Come on." Claire said, tugging on the baggy sleeve of Allison's sweater.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked suspiciously.

"Come on." Claire said again and jumped from the rail.

Allison looked at me for help but I just held up my hands and sat down on John's table.

Brian watched the girls leave before looking towards where Claire and Allison had walked off to.

"Where are they going?" The brain asked as he hopped down and headed towards his desk to start on the paper.

Andy shrugged, still staring at where Allison had disappeared too with Claire.

John and I sat at the desk not talking trying to keep the peaceful mood. He was playing with my hair while I played with his glove as he had taken it off.

When the girls came back in the redhead instantly headed towards where Brian was sitting, writing the paper. The nerd glanced up at the princess before smiling and returning to his work as the girl leaned her head against his shoulder and watched Allison walk towards Andy. I poked John so he could see the change in Allison.

Andy stared at Allison in surprise as she walked towards him, a shy smile on her lips. The jock jumped down from the railing and met her halfway.

"Hi." She said, looking at him from under her lashes, nervously fidgeting her fingers.

She started to fidget more when Andy didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her in amazement.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked, still staring.

"Why? Claire did it." Allison said, slightly defensive, "What's wrong?"

Andy shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. It's just… you're just so different, you know. I can see your face."

Allison shifted uncomfortably, "Is that good or bad?"

"That's good." He said with a slight smile and Allison grinned at him shyly. I grinned and looked at John.

"They are so cute," I tell him.

"Not as cute as us," he smirks and kisses my cheek.

We all just sat around talking quietly in our pairs. Brian got us to sign his paper and we stayed quiet until Vernon came in and let us all leave.

John and I were bringing up the rear of the group, with Allison and Andy standing side by side in the middle, and Claire and Brian holding hands upfront.

Brian nodded towards Carl, who was leaning against his mop, watching them as they passed.

"See ya, Brian." The janitor called.

"Hey, Carl." The nerd called back, unembarrassed now about knowing the janitor and smiling widely when Claire waved at Carl.

Both Allison and Andy acknowledged Carl before following after Claire and Brian. John and I paused in front of Carl, both with identically shit-eating grins on our faces.

"See ya next Saturday." John said with chuckle.

"Bye, Carl. See you later," I said with a smirk before letting John pull me down the hallway.

"You bet," Carl called after us. When we got outside John and I watched the others.

Claire bit her lip slightly before leaning up to kiss the corner of Brian's mouth as they stood in front of his dad's car.

"See you on Monday?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah." The nerd stuttered and quickly ducked his head to press a kiss to the princess's cheek, "See you, Monday."

Claire smiled and waved as he got into the car and his dad drove away before she waved at the others and got into her dad's BMW.

Andy tugged Allison closer by his blue hoodie that was wrapped around her shoulders before he wrapped a hand in her had at the back of her next. Allison stared up at him for a moment, before they both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

Allison grabbed the patch on his shoulder and ripped it off as they pulled away, showing it to him a mischievous smile on her face as she backed away from him and towards her parent's car. The jock stared after her as she climbed in, not really paying attention as his father drove forward. It was only after Andy had made sure that Allison was in her car, did the jock climb into his dad's, not saying anything. Mr Clark looked out his window at the dark-haired girl before shaking his head and driving away.

John grabbed my other hand so he was holding both as he stared down at her.

"You got a ride?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yep, hop on. We can go get your stuff," I tell him dragging him to my bike.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter fifteen.**

I got on and he got on behind me putting his arms around me. Luckily I had a spare helmet. We got to his house. His dad wasn't in the house so we quickly packed his stuff and shoved it in a backpack and the compartment I had for the helmets. He didn't have much stuff so it all fit. We rode back to mine and we went in.

"Guys!" I yelled. I heard feet and the boys appeared from upstairs.

"Johnny!" Jack yelled giving him a guy hug.

"What are you doing here dude?" he asked.

"Well, I went to detention. John was there and now he is staying here as he had a situation similar to me," I said.

"Ahh, so our angel has saved another soul then," Ben said putting his arm around me. I saw John tense. I walked over to John and put my hand around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned up for a kiss reassuring him.

"Yep, I also gained a boyfriend," I smirked. The boys smirked at me.

"Well, I guess we can keep the add for another roommate up still as you guys can share seen as Jess has the biggest room," Jack said. "But, Johnny, I and Ben want to talk to you real quick. Jess why don't you go to the garage. We have a few jobs for you. They are on your desk," he said nodding to the door. I knew they were going to talk to John about how they would kill him if he hurt me so nodded rolled my eyes and went to the garage. Seems like I had five jobs for me to do. I went and looked at the cars and estimated how long it would take me. None of them would be short enough for me to do before I left for Carl's. Speaking of which for me to be there on time. I had to change quickly and leave. I went back to the house and went up to my room. Where I saw the boys relaxing on my bed while John unpacked his things into the dresser.

"Right, Jack, Ben, I have to get dressed before I have to leave and babysit for Carl. So you have to make your own food," I ordered going to my wardrobe.

"Okay, is John coming with you," Jack asked closing his eyes along with Ben.

"Don't know, ask him," I said before taking my top off and shoving another one on.

"Um, yeah I'll come," John said awkwardly staring at the ceiling making me laugh.

"Relax John, we are sharing a bed later for christ sakes," I said brushing my hair. Ben and Jack laughed.

"Don't forget you two that you have to fix his car tomorrow," I said pointing my hairbrush at them. They nodded before Ben smirked.

"Aren't you going to be late," he said pointing at the clock. I turned to look.

"Fuck!" I yelped. "Come on John let's go," I said grabbing his hand. We went downstairs and I used Jack's car to get there. We got in I quickly drove to Carl's.

* * *

When we got out I took John's hand and paused giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks for coming," I said smiling.

"No problem," he said giving me a peck and we walked to the house. When Carl opened the door and saw John with me he was shocked.

"I know. But I promise he won't do anything illegal. When have I ever done something stupid regarding your kids," I spoke.

"Never, come on in," he said. I smiled at him before going to the living room.

"Jess!" they both yelled at the sight of me before running to me. I smiled and bent down picking them up in my arms.

"Hey, Amy hey Shaun," I said giving a kiss on the head of the seven and five-year-old head. They saw John and hid behind my legs.

"Don't tell me your shy now," I laughed. Shaun took offence and looked at me pouting.

"No, I was surprised," he pouted. "Who are you?" he asked turning to John glaring.

"Shaun is that how your mother told you to greet someone," I reprimanded.

"No, sorry Jess," he said looking at the floor.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. This is John, he goes to school with me," I said. I felt a tug and saw it was Amy. I bent down.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she whispered, well as much as a five-year-old could.

"Yeah," I 'whispered' back.

"He is very pretty," she giggled.

"He is isn't he, that's one of the reasons I date him," I giggled back.

* * *

A while later Carl and Maria left. Shaun and Amy fell asleep soon after. I and John just sat on the sofa watching TV and sharing a kiss occasionally. Carl and Maria came back at half nine and paid me and John, surprising him before we left. I let John drive us back and we ate the leftovers Jack or Ben had made before going up to my, no our, room.

"Well, that was interesting," he chuckled coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, they are cute," I smiled.

"True, but they are sure energetic. I'm going to sleep," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay," I said. We both got ready for bed. John just stripped to his boxers. I put on a top with spaghetti straps and some boxers before climbing into bed next to John. We kissed for a while before sleeping. I turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke to someone stroking my back. It took me a moment to realise they were tracing my scars. I turned my head to see John frowning while tracing them. I reached my hand up and smoothed it away making him look at me.

"How?" he asked.

"I told you your home life was similar to mine. One day it went too far and I moved in here and never looked back." I said holding his hand. He nodded before leaning over and kissing the scars. I smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him gently. It soon turned heated. I was straddling his lap and about to take off my shirt when Jack yelled through the door.

"Jess! Wake up, you have cars to fix."

I sighed, "Coming!" I yelled. I kissed John again. "We will finish this later, now come on I can shop you the ropes in the shop. We got dressed and before we went out the room John gave me a passionate kiss. I smiled happily knowing my life was looking up.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N This is just authors note.**

 **It has been commented on this story that it is a copy of the flirt. It was at one point one that I had copied and apste and changed That is true but I have since come back to this story and changed parts of it. I mainly did this copy and paste method as I had no way to get the lines from the movies as I didn't have access to the movie. Whoever commented you are right but I have since edited the story. I agree that 'the flirt' is an amazing story and myself love it.**


End file.
